Dark Lover
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Dark passion bathed in resentful love...Her feelings were unimaginable, his motives, indescribable. She was his objective, and no one could come in the way of that. She could run, but he and death only followed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Dark Lover**__  
Dark passion bathed in resentful love…_

Hey everyone! Back with a new story, I know it's different then my usual KaibaOC but I thought I'd try something new. I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please leave a review when you're done!

**Prologue**

-II-

_Run. Run. Run._

Keep the rhythm going.

He couldn't catch her.

She could run all she wanted but she would end up in the same place. With him.

He wanted her. He needed her. He _craved_ her. Only she could satisfy those long, lonely nights he had had so many of. Only she could fulfill every urge his body desired and yet, she continued to run. But if she wanted to play cat and mouse, then he was willing to play her game.

_"My dear Shizuka, love will only lead you back to me."_

Block the voice. She couldn't hear him; she couldn't let herself hear him. Her only option was to run away from him. But running was so hard when he was at every corner she turned, every way she ran, everywhere she ran. She was an animal cowering in a cage with nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.

Darkness. Loneliness. Resentment.

She was alone, wet, and scared. Her usually brilliant and vivid auburn hair was damp against her face, roughly scratching it every time she ran.

_"Don't hate your hair my sweet. It gives you color."_

Her soft, pale complexion tainted with the dirt of day and the darkness of night. Mud smeared all over her legs and clothing, Mother Nature's tears flowing off her numb body.

_"Don't hate your skin my sweet. So supple, so delicate."_

Her eyes, those gentle olive green eyes full of meaningless hope and futile faith. No one could save her now. She was too deep in him and nothing could pull her out.

_"Don't hate your eyes my sweet. Full of such innocence and purity."_

She pulled her thin windbreaker tightly around her body to keep the rain off. The wind blew violently past her as she continued to run, she couldn't stop, if she did he would be nearer. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Why aren't you here Onii-chan?" She whispered to herself as she forced her exhausted legs to keep running.

Days turned into years. It seemed like forever that this man had taken her under his lustful watch and wouldn't let her out. Never had she seen his face but his eyes, a blanket of shadows draped over them with black pools of passion.

In his eyes lay her hell.

-II-

_'My white angel, must we keep prolonging this? I will have you. Nothing can stop me now…you're in my world…'_

His shoes tread over the crimson bathed streets. No one could stop him in his quest to have Shizuka.

Any foolish mortal that even imprudently dared to wouldn't live to see the next second of their life. Committing murder was a small price to pay to have his sweet drink of desire.

Pushing his silky locks back he smirked at all the lifeless bodies that lay at his feet. He kicked one over,

Yugi, laughter trickled down his throat as he recalled Yugi attempt to stop him. Trying to reason with him? Ha! Not likely. Next, his feet deliberately ruined once so vivid locks of Mai, that whore. Body after body, Honda, Mazaki, Otogi - all died just to protect Shizuka from a force, a force that no power in the world could stop.

He knew that. So did Shizuka.

-II-

_'He's coming Shizuka! Faster! Faster!'_

Through pools of blood, mud, and water she ran. Every once in a while looking down to find corpses, but she would keep her head up so it wouldn't make her sick.

_'Why did he have to kill so many people? All of them died because me…it's all my fault.'_

Wiping the tears that had welled up in her olive green eyes she forced herself to concentrate and look ahead. Her foot suddenly drowned in a pool of blood and mud, twisting her ankle and causing her to fall on something that felt as if the warmth had been sucked dry.

_'This body…so familiar.'_

Attempting to keep her cool she slowly, very slowly pushed herself off the body.

_'That hair…'_

"Onii-chan?" She lifted his head, his eyes had been blanketed with his pale eyelids, never to reveal his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Onii-chan!" Her voice shook violently as she dropped his motionless body and crawled away. Leaning against a brick wall she brought her legs to her chest and sobbed.

_'Onii-chan…it's all my fault…I'm not strong…I need you.'_

_"Finally, there you are. You can be rather irritating when you try Shizuka."_ His husky voice boomed within her head.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to scramble away from his sight.

_"Haven't you learned already angel?"_ He began, his shoes tapping against the cement. _"No one can keep me from you,"_ he whispered, kicking Jounouchi's body to the side. He bent down before her; picking her face up from her legs he left his face brush against her.

_"No one…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**

Yes, I know! Long gap between chapters but what can I say? High school is very stressing! Well anyways, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope I get all those wonderful reviews that I received for the previous chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1- The End**

-II-

Panting.

Her eyelashes fluttered over her soft green eyes as she tried to get her heartbeat down. Those dreams, those reoccurring nightmares. Every night for months had they plagued her, but this one was quite different. It was so vivid, so cold. She felt everything, the death, the bitterness, and the lust.

He wanted her bad.

Shizuka wrapped her pale arms tightly around her delicate figure. One strike and it would've broken into two. Her large, gray t-shirt was drenched with sweat. A cold breeze settled over her as she shivered and kicked her feet over her bed. Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs and turned the tap on, throwing water on her face she filled a glass for herself to drink.

It was dark.

Alone, she sat, sipping her water. Fear came over her, she chastised herself for being scared of the dark. Even though she was 21 some childish fears never left her. Putting her glass down, she slid off the counter and went to switch the lights on.

_Crash._

Small pieces of glass flew everywhere. Shizuka spun around quickly but was caught in the embrace of a stranger. His hot breath pulsated against her skin causing tingles to run up neck. His body was securely against hers as he held her against the wall, warm yet uninviting. She could feel this muscular torso against her body, his heart beating with burning passion as he held his hand over her mouth and his other over her waist. Every part of him wanted her now, it took every ounce of force he had to suppress himself. His time would come.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

_"My dear angel. The time is too soon to do this."_ His voice was deep and husky.

She needed to do something.

_"Dreaming about me, weren't you?"_

She froze. Little moonlight came into the kitchen, and her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness, even so, his eyes sparkled with a faint light, a deep pool of darkness lay in his eyes. He knew everything about her.

His lips trailed up her frail neck.

_"Shizuka, I'm addicted to you."_

His skin caressed against her. She could feel him. Every part of him.

_"Never forget it."_

-II-

"Jou!"

"Mai, it's okay I really don't want to go," Shizuka said like a mouse compared to the two fighting before her.

"I forbid it!"

"Come with me!" Mai growled underneath her breath, which made Jou tremble.

Taking him out of earshot of Shizuka, Mai looked sternly at Jou.

"I know you're her brother but think about everything she's going to, going out on a date will help her cope!" Mai exclaimed.

"But Mai—"

"Jou, forget about 'Shizuka-will-be-an-angel -forever' and listen to me! She's scared inside, and if this guy likes her then let him have one date. Let her forget about whatever this maniac is doing and let her have some fun! Please Jou? For me?" Mai mockingly plastered puppy dog eyes on.

"Mai…" Jou said rolling his eyes.

"I win!" She yelled happily as she quickly hugged Jou and went to tell Shizuka.

-II-

"I think this green skirt will go great with this belt!" Mai exclaimed, as she pulled out random clothes from her massive closest.

Shizuka sat on her King-size bed and just stared at everything she pulled out. She really had no desire to go, but Mai- thought it would make her happy, so basically she was just trying to make her happy.

"Don't you think this skirt is a but…er, short?" She said, afraid of what Mai would say.

"Wow…your brother has really gotten to you," Mai replied, plopping herself down beside Shizuka. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid Mai."

Mai put her arms around the petite girl and rocked back and forth with her, running her fingers through her long auburn hair, like a mother would have.

"Don't worry." Was all she could say.

What else was there to say to someone like Shizuka? She had been through so much and Mai couldn't relate; all she could do was provide words of comfort and be a friend, an older sister to her. Not only she, but even her eldest brother felt helpless towards his sister, there was nothing to be down but present false hope to the young girl.

"It'll all work out for the best in the end Shizuka, just wait. Time, it'll just take time," Mai lulled, tightly embracing her.

Shizuka nodded and smiled. She slowly inched towards the closest and pulled something out. '_To make Mai happy.'_

"I like this!" She forcefully smiled

Mai jumped up happily. "Great! Put it on and I'll do your hair and make up!"

-II-

"Kazuo you're too much," Shizuka giggled in her high-pitched, girlish tone.

"No Shizuka, you're too much, too beautiful," Kazuo smiled sweetly as he pulled her closer to his body.

A blush crept upon her pale cheeks. Everything that had happened still haunted her thoughts and dreams, but she couldn't stop living. It had been a very long time since she had been out with someone, ever since what happened with the last one. But who knew what compelled her to take the risk with him. But she could never forget him. He wouldn't let it happen. He was everywhere; his eyes latched on to her and watched her incessantly. Something deep inside, a gut feeling told her that he was still here, somewhere, wanting her.

A cool chill fell over her as an uneasy feeling settled over her. She could feel his eyes. She tried to cover herself, all of the sudden feeling exposed in her white, silky tank. Shizuka pulled at her pink skirt, trying to cover the goosebumps on her legs. Deep breaths, closing her eyes she focused on her breathing, if she could bring her breathing back to normal her heart would stop racing and this anxious feeling would leave her as well.

Kazuo admired the beauty within his arms favorably with his pastel amethyst eyes, he brushed away her flowing bangs away from her innocent olive green eyes and smirked. Shizuka buried her head into the warmth of his cerulean shirt, the top few buttons were left undone, which made her blush uncontrollably. But no matter how hard she tried to enjoy herself, no matter how hard she tried to take her mind off things and have a good time. He would be around the corner in her mind, reminding her that she was never alone.

She was so innocent, not like any of the other girls he had taken out, all of them wanting more than a small peck on the cheek at the end of the date. But Shizuka was something else, his senses were electrocuted every time he caught her eyes wander to him, there was a deep ache inside him but he knew he could do nothing to this pure angel.

It had been a wonderful date, Kazuo had taken her through a beautiful wild flower garden, purples, oranges, yellows and reds meshed together to make a rainbow on the ground, the stars seemed so much more appealing in the garden of romance. Then a lovely dinner at a quaint Italian restaurant, he had paid extra money to get a small band to play the tune of Shizuka's favorite song beside their table.

Music thundered loudly throughout the entire nightclub, her body was compactly against his like two pieces of a puzzle. Kazuo had been nothing but a gentleman throughout the date, but now he stared desirably at her, she smiled coyly but her thoughts were elsewhere. A burning sensation ran throughout her body, pain. He was here. Watching her. Causing pain wherever his eyes went on her body. And right now, he was staring into her heart.

It was a new nightclub and already a big success, _Naughty_ was a dimly lit space in the heart of Domino. Every Friday night teens would crowd in and dance the entire night away.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body securely against, moving up and down with the beat. Kazuo bent down to her small frame and nuzzled his mouth against her pale skin, catching a whiff of the intoxicating smell of her hair.****

'_Why with him? After all the attention I give her, after everything I do for! I'm never out of her life forever. No sweet, innocent angel, this is the beginning of the big plans I have for our life together. No one will stop me, have you already forgotten the damage I've done before? What makes you think he shall be spared?'_

He began to advance towards her, smoothly with sleekness and style. His smirk appeared upon his face as he brushed away his hair. This was going to be fun.****

Shizuka slickly swayed her hips and waist with his in unison, both her hands around her neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just listened, allowing Kazuo to move her. Her breathing corresponded with the beat of the music. She let herself become lost within the rhythm of the music.****

Thirst coursed through his veins. He needed to taste Shizuka in his mouth. But everything came with time and precision, he would have her, he didn't care about what she wanted. Shizuka was going to be his and anyone who stood in his way would suffer.

_I'm still here love._

He ran his hands up her exposed legs, teasing her as the hem of her skirt; massaging her supple skin he let a growl escape his lips and into her ear. She shivered, jerking her leg to shake his hand off, but the feeling remained. Persistence and vigilance was the way to get what he wanted, and what he wanted he always got… ****

Shizuka put her hand against her thigh, throbbing, a feeling of heat was upon her leg her leg as it slowly turned a shade of crimson. Her cool, composed expression was soon replaced by anxiety and fear. It was happening again.

Sounds of deep pants droned out the music from her ears; cold sweat formed over the top of her brow as her head moved from left to right of the club, nothing but carefree individuals dancing. He had come for her once again. She couldn't see him but he was there, scrutinizing her as he had always done. She could feel him there, his breath on her neck and his hands groping her, but nothing was happening. Shizuka had let him take her mind, it was all gone, her tranquility left her; she gasped, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt his lips brush against her neck.

_"I'm still here my sweet Shizuka…"_

She looked over to Kazuo, he hadn't noticed her sudden change of mood, she couldn't ruin it, she had to relax, nothing would happen- just as Mai had assured her. She moved strands of damp hair away from her face, taking a deep breath she tried to enjoy herself once more. But he had already taken her to deep into his pool of fear that she was drowning and no one could save her.

_"But where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself…"_

She felt his hips moved against hers, grinding into her… she didn't want this. Tears threatened to expose themselves as his hands moved up and down her body.

'_Why me…?'_

_"You can't escape…I won't let you…"_  
__

Those distinct words were whispered directly within her ear, his lips had swept her gentle skin, her head swift moved to the side but no one was there, everyone else had been dancing with elation while she was the only one who stood among the group that had an apprehensive expression.

"Something wrong?" His deep voice asked. Kazuo had noticed her strained movements, she began to shake within his arms with fear.

Shizuka plastered on a fake smile and shook her head and began to dance again. Kazuo wasn't convinced but decided not to press on.

"Do you what something to drink?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Vodka tonic."

He smirked at her drink of choice before squeezing her hand and navigating through the crowd of people towards the bar.

Shizuka looked up and studied everyone around her, being pushed and knocked around by everyone she lost herself in the crowd.

_'Why can't this be me? School, work, night out with friends - why can't _I _have this lifestyle?'_

Then she saw him, right across the crowd, eyes focused intently on her, the lighting in the club didn't allow her to catch his face, all she knew was that he was coming for her. Pushing through the dancing people, she looked up and found security guards standing against the wall. Maneuvering through, she tried to reach out for them before being pulled back in.

Hips pushed vehemently next to hers, they pushed against her roughly, hands groped the pure flesh of her bare legs. His legs rounded against hers, his body grinding against hers.

Tears rimmed the outside of her hazel eyes, she darted her head sideways and yet again nobody was there to handle her so inappropriately.

_"My sweet, sweet angel. What did you think you'd do? Capture me, give me a face and a name - I'm not that human."_

"I think I should drop you off now."

Shizuka gasped, a blanket of horror enveloped itself all over her. She whipped around and found Kazuo had returned with their drinks, but he looked worried. Her eyes were dark, she was shaking in an otherwise humid place, and she was pale, grasping at her arms tightly.

She nodded and walked out of the club with him. Music continued to drown her into a pool of fright, she pushed herself against Kazuo for moral support and found little, although he tried it wasn't enough.

-II-

His eyes pierced through the crowd, zoning in upon his shaking princess, his actions might have been hasty and out of jealousy but those signs should be enough to tell her that he was still around and nothing would stop him from achieving his dream.

His fingers slithered around his glass of vodka, the bitter liquid slid down his parched throat in a comforting manner. He hated doing this to these men that she dated, but no one could touch his sweet Shizuka, hers was a flower that would be picked by him and appreciated by only him.

Running his fingers through his silky locks he watched Kazuo's hand tighten it's grip around Shizuka.

'_He'll get it…'_

The glass shattered in his hand, shards sprinkled everywhere as his blood slowly seeped through the series of cuts in his hand.

"_You're mine…"_

-II-

She sunk into the soft leather interior of his midnight blue car and relaxed, the cool leather calmed the inhumanly speed her heart was traveling at.

"Shizuka what happened?" He asked, his eyes fixated upon the road.

"N-nothing," her voice stuttered at the lie.

Kazuo shook his head skeptically, she was definitely hiding something.

"You should've gone home, I could've walked," Shizuka insisted looking away from the lavender eyes that could see through her charade.

"I am a gentleman, if something were to happen to you milady it would be my head," he replied in a sexy medieval accent.

Shizuka tried to give him a pleasant smile, but all she could think about was what had happened. Every time she tried to forget, he would just come back, more fierce than the last. Leaning back against the seat, she focused on the moving imagery outside the car

_'He's here.'_

"We're here," Kazuo said, breaking her out of her train of thought. He leaned in close to kiss her, but she quickly moved aside and out of the car. "I'd love to do this again some time," Kazuo smiled, as he stared hopefully at her.

Shizuka smiled, but this was the last time. "Goodnight," she said before closing the door and walking into her house. Her back leaned against the white door of their cramped townhouse.

"What he do to you?" The 23-year old's yell boomed inside.

"Jou! She's grown woman, she knows right from wrong," Mai chastised, whacking him across his thick mop of blond hair. "How was it?" The 24-year old asked, pulling the young girl down.

"Yeah…" Jou moved to his little sister and pulled her sleeves so they covered her shoulders. "Shizuka! You wore that!" His asked, his voice shifting two octaves, as he pointed to her skirt.

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka sighed, a small appearing on her thin lips.

"Mai what have you turned my sis into?" Joey asked, staring at his girlfriend of four years.

"Kazuo is so sweet," Shizuka replied dazed. "But, it can't happen. I just can't let what happened to Darrin happen to him."

"Shizuka?" Jou began as he got up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I'm really tired," she quickly said as she ran upstairs.

"Mai…"

"Jou, just give her her space. There's nothing we can do," Mai regretfully said, pulling down.

"I hate it Mai! I hate that I can't protect her anymore!" Jou yelled in frustration.

Mai pulled him back into her arms and lightly pecked his cheek. "We all do…"

-II-

Everything she wanted she could never do. Her life was forever changed and she was forced to change with it. It was a game and he controlled every move. No matter how hard she pushed back, he would push her to the end until she landed on 'Win'. That was all he wanted, to have her. But she couldn't be his. She just couldn't.

Pushing strands of her hair back, she pushed her door open and threw her purse onto her bed.

A piercing, blood curdling screamed thundered throughout the small house, tears streamed down her cheeks, her hand grabbed the bronze, doorknob as she stared into the dark black abyss coated with crimson blood of another being…

"_Kazuo!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Wow! Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays! And I hope to get a few more chapters up! But till then, here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2- And so it Begins**

-II-

Crimson blended with darkness and Shizuka was in the middle of it. Everything spun around her. She grabbed her hair and fell to the soft carpet drench in blood.

"_Onii-chan!"_

Her voice pierced through the happiness of the small house and set is aflame. Jou and Mai bolted up the stairs and found a distressed Shizuka covered in scarlet. Mai went to the wall and flicked the lights on, they flickered at first but then revealed all but pleasant images.

_He touched you and now I'll touch his blood._

_Forget me not, I'm still here…_

_His blood runs…_

_He's gone my sweet_

_Gone…_

"_Onii-chan!"_

Her voice was maniacal, insanity had climbed into her made her vessel it's dwelling. She scattered towards her older brother on her knees and grasped his legs. All Jou could do was stare. Stare at the tainted home, under his watch all this happened. His sister was scared, alone, and crying and all he could do was watch it all happen like a movie.

"Shh…Shizuka, don't cry," he bent down and held her tightly in his embrace. What more could he have done?

Mai looked away from the two, her vision was blurred as her eyes began to water. Her feet sloshed through the thick pools of blood that had stained the young girl's room. Everything, every colour had now become one, they were all bright red. Through the crimson abyss, a single object stood out. The white piece of paper in the middle of her bed. Hesitantly, Mai walked towards it. Unsteadily, her right hand reached forward and picked it up. Opening it slowly she read the contents inside. Her face turned a ghastly ashen colour as she looked almost hypnotically over at the two siblings.

"Jou…"

"Mai...what…?"

Jou let go of Shizuka and went over to Mai, he glanced at her face and then at the piece of paper she held.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with this psycho!" Jou screamed angrily, his fist colliding with the wall, breaking pieces of plaster off.

"It's all my fault. He's dead and it's all my fault!"

Shizuka fell face forward on to her carpet and held herself. She continued to cry in the middle of her crimson hell. Everything around her was beyond her control and yet it was happening because of her. She had never hurt anyone and now someone continued to her hurt. Painfully stabbing away at her soul, until he had nothing left in her to kill. There was no one, no one could mend her shattered mind. She lived alone in a glass box, and he was always breaking the walls.

One day, like in her dream, when everyone around her was dead she would run away. She wouldn't even stop and shed tears over her lost friends because her tears would all go to crying for her own safety. Everything was for her and everyone would pay.

Mechanically, far beyond her control, Shizuka unclasped herself and crawled towards the letter Jou had discarded. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair in a disarray, and her body stained with blood she sat on her knees in front of what should be a harmless piece of paper. Her body shook as tears began to stream down her face once more. Nothing could've prepared her for what came next.

_No one will go unpunished…_

"Leave me alone! Please just leave me a-alone…" Her voice was sharp, piercing through the eerie silence that had settled amongst the three,

So powerful. He would fight everything to get to her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Leave...j-just g-go…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'll never go to you, never." Small droplets of water rolled off it and onto the ground.

_'Pain makes everyone submit.'_

-II-

Stillness.

Shizuka looked to her left at the cars that drove by. It was a warm and sunny day, a day that she would've gone to the park with everyone and had fun. But there wasn't any fun left in her, everything around her made her soft and submissive.

She looked to Jou who avoided eye contact with her. His muddled blonde hair was even more messy then usual, dark bags hung under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled and smelled of old take out. He worried so much for her, and now that he couldn't do anything to help it was making him insane. He loved and cared for her yet there was nothing he could do to protect her.

He stuffed his hands into his jean jacket pockets and began to walk at a faster pace when he felt her stare burn through him. He couldn't show her he was weak, he was her older brother and for her, he needed to be strong.

There was an instant awkward silence between them as soon as they left the house. Neither had tried to make conversation because there was nothing to be said. All words had lost meaning, silence was all they understood.

Shizuka pushed a golden coloured envelope closer to her chest as she moved her slender legs faster to catch up with Jou. Inside were small notes he had left her, pictures of her when she thought she was alone and amongst other personal items. She looked up in front of her and at Jou's back. Quietly, they walked towards the police station. There was a specialist that Shizuka had talked with earlier when she first came to lodge a complaint. Jou didn't like him much because he knew that this stranger could help his sister more then he ever could. But what he failed to understand was by him just being there for her and taking care of her was more than enough for her. The police had come and taken pictures of everything in her room, they said to leave it how it was for a few more days so they could examine it further. Shizuka had volunteered to sleep on the futon they had in their living room until her room was properly stripped of everything- all the blood and painful memories.

They both walked up to a grey stoned building, the sun shone off the crystal clear glass and into their eyes, Shizuka took her hand and cast it over her eyes but Jou kept walking. They walked in and found a young woman rushing around with files. She was out of uniform, probably doing some more research on a recent case.

"Excuse me?" Jou called out to her.

She stopped gruffly and looked down on him over her pile of papers. "What do you need?"

"We're looking for Takimoto-san," Jou replied.

"Down the hall, second door to your left," she brusquely replied and quickly walked off.

"What else can you expect from a suit?" Jou mumbled under his breath and walked forward. Shizuka scurried behind him, her head moving side to side as she watched everyone work over computers and talk with crying individuals.

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything!"

"There has to be something you can do!"

There was a large crash as a cup shattered against the floor and a swoosh as papers scattered every which way.

"I don't think you understand what kind of status I hold. I can make your life a living hell."

"Kaiba-sama, please. Control your temp-"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Humph, only a grump like Kaiba would talk back to a cop," Jou laughed as he walked passed the room Kaiba was in.

"Just watch what I can do."

Kaiba swooped out of the room and bumped shoulders with Jou. A brief cold stare was passed between the two.

"Looks like this jacket is going in the trash. Unless you want it of course. Garbage day is Thursday," Kaiba smugly replied as he continued walking. "And don't bother going in, stolen trash isn't a crime."

"Fuck off Kaiba," Jou muttered as he turned away and continued to walk.

"Looks like the mutt lost his bark," Kaiba retorted as he turned back to Jou. "Who's this? Baby mutt, looks like the bitch had a few too many offspring…"

"You have no right whatsoever to talk to my brother like that. And talk about my mother like that. But what else can you do? What mother could be proud of such a heartless son?"

Her voice was as brisk and infuriated. Her bloodshot eyes glared heatedly at Kaiba, her hands almost ripping through the envelope she held. Her shoulders moved with her breathing as her hair fell over her flaring olive eyes. She was small, a tiny frame, but what she said packed a punch because Kaiba just turned around and walked away.

"Come on sis, this way," Jou replied, with a long forgotten smile. Shizuka smiled back at him as she entered the small room. There was a mahogany desk and behind was a large window, it was cool in the room, but the sunlight provided a warm sensation. Suddenly, a slender man entered the room. He was tall and lean, a head full of jet-black hair and brown eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. He wore a white and grey striped shirt and navy blue pants, though there was one feature that stood out about this character, the large Adam's apple in the middle of his neck.

He sat down behind the desk, towering over it. He gave a short, sweet smile but it was then replaced by a passive look as he realized the young girl's cheerless eyes.

"What happened now Shizuka-san?" His voice was soft.

She couldn't muster enough energy to say anything. Shakily, her pale hand moved forward and gave him the envelope. He took the envelope and opened it, dropping all the contents on to his desk. Shizuka sat with her hands clasped together in her lap and she looked down as he examined the objects. Jou leaned back on his chair and sat casually, he gaze wandered around the room but never fell on her.

"From what I can see all these notes have the same handwriting as the previous ones, but this is to the naked eye. I'll obviously have to run a test on them for fingerprints, but chances of him slipping up after such careful planning is quite unlikely," he said regrettably. "But these pictures…He has to be rather swift to get in and out of the house. Are you sure the alarm system is working?"

"Yes! It works, that works, everything works! Everything except whatever the fuck is going on inside this guy's head!" Jou snapped.

"Please Jounouchi-san, control your temper. I can understand-"

"No, you can't. You or any of these other suits can understand what I'm going through."

"Onii-chan, please," her voice was soft, tears rimmed her eyes.

Jou leaned back against his wooden chair and stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"We have officers driving around your house frequently but they never seem to catch anything suspicious. Have you ever seen him before?"

Shizuka didn't answer. She hadn't told Jou about that night.

"Shizuka-san? Have-you-ever-seen-him-before?" He repeated, pronouncing each word slowly.

"Yes."

Jou's brown eyes looked at her. Hurt and unwavering.

"Any defining features? Anything, give me everything you saw." Takimoto-san quickly said, getting out a notebook and a pen.

"I saw nothing. It was too dark."

"Nothing?" His eyes were wide open has rested against his chair, his hand running across his forehead.

"He pushed me against the kitchen wall and told me not to forget him."

"Shit. There has to be something wrong with the alarm system. A hole, a chip gone awry. I'll send someone over later today to check it again. Until then, I'll run a test on everything you've given me and call you in a week with what I find." He got up and led them out of his office.

Jou swiftly ran out of the room as Shizuka slowly got up and gave a meek smile to Takimoto-san.

"I can't stress this enough. Please Shizuka-san, be careful."

She nodded and walked out of his office.

That's all anyone could say.

-II-

After the ordeal at the police station, Jou avoided eye contact with Shizuka for the entire week. No matter how much she chased after him or Mai chastised him, he couldn't speak, let alone see her. Finally, all she could do was give up and hope that he would try to understand her situation.

In her hands she held yellow and orange lilies, a colour she hoped that would give some enthusiasm to Kazuo's white hospital room. Her shoes clicked against the sleek floors as she tried not to look at any doctors or hospital rooms. Doctors and hospitals were only bad memories.

Hesitantly, she twisted the doorknob and peaked her head in the room. Cards, bears, balloons, and flowers adorned his bedside, she crept into the room and slowly set the flowers down. And looked at Kazuo's face. Scratches, slits, bruises, any kind of incision and painful action was done to his face. His entire body was in a cast, his eyes were closed as if he had finally found a moment's peace. Gently bringing a chair up to his bedside and sat down and just stared at him.

All because of her.

His blood and pain happened because of her.

Tears ran done her pale face and she didn't notice, she had become so accustomed to crying. She pulled her arms closer to her body, hospitals were always so cold, so lonely...so many memories…

Her olive eyes stayed fixated on Kazuo, his eyelashes were fluttering over his eyes as he painfully stirred from his slumber.

"Kazuo?" Her voice was like a mouse.

"Hm…?"

"It's me, Shizuka, are you-"

"Shizuka!" A shrill, piercing sound was let out from underneath the bandages. Shizuka crawled back, scared by his sudden action.

"Get out! Get out! _Get out!"_

"But Kazuo!" She began to whimper, as she tried to get closer to him.

"_It's your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT!_" His voice was raspy but it was commanding and a slap to the face for Shizuka. She quickly grabbed her belongings and scurried out of the room. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she pushed passed doctors and nurses. Everything always went wrong in a hospital. No good ever came out of her coming here. She stopped running in the reception area, she dropped all her things and fell against the white wall. Covering her face with her hands she slowly slid down the wall and onto her knees and wept.

Everything she had was gone.

No one wanted her.

He ruined everything. Just as he promised.

She had to stop.

Stop living.

Stop loving.

Stop lying…

She was helpless. Everyone around her was helpless. She had to submit. Submit to the pain he was causing, it could only end when she was his.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

I know, I know, it's been a while…but I shall not take all the blame! I think we should blame school! Thank you to everyone for all their nice reviews! They're all really encouraging and I hope you keep 'em coming! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3- The Devil Becomes the Savior  
**

-II-

"Jou…You have to make her get up somehow," Mai urged as they sat around the breakfast table.

"She won't listen-"

"You have to make her understand, you're her brother. And she'll fail if she doesn't go to her classes! Don't you care?" Mai asked, raising her voice.

"I don't need you to remind me of the fact that I'm her brother," Jou replied, slightly irritated.

"Then, if you felt anything for your sister you'd care about the fact that she hasn't gotten out of that bed since Saturday," Mai shot back.

"I'm tired of everyone getting on my case! Fuck, do you even understand what's happening!" Jou yelled, his fists clashing with the small, wooden table. He towered over her; Mai stared wide-eyed at him, she had never seen him raise his voice to her before.

"I'm her brother, the only person she has in this world, and I can't even stop all the shit happening to her!" He fell on to his seat and put his head down on the table. "Sorry Mai." He quietly stuttered out. Mai stared sympathetically at him as she got up from her seat and went around the table. She sat on table and put her head over his, her arms wrapped around him as small tears began to surface. He held her hand securely and kissed it.

"Don't worry Jou," she softly said while she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "We'll work through this _together_."

-II-

"W-why..?"

She had to hold herself; she didn't have someone like Mai to comfort her…She shivered at her own touch. So cold. So dead. There was no feeling left within her, no life, just a walking body. Everything had diminished her soul; he had eaten away at her till there was nothing to gnaw. But there were people around her who still believed, if they could see the light through the darkness, couldn't she fake it? For them? Fake a smile, live a lie…That was all she needed to do. Just to get some happiness around her, she'd need to fake her own- not that difficult, right?

Taking a deep breath, she darted up the stairs and pulled open her baby pink curtains. It was the first time in ages since her things had seen sunlight, they embraced their old friend. She opened her closet and pulled out a pink, knee-high skirt and a white t-shirt with baby blue flowers. Grabbing her book bag, she put her notebook, pens and pencils in it, Shizuka then dug through her room trying to find her notes on Political English Lit. Reading had always been a passion; Shizuka would not be Shizuka without a book in front of her face. Pulling her notes out from behind her bed, she made a mental note to clean her room after she got home. As she was getting ready to leave, she realized that an hour after her Political Lit class, she had Sociocultural Studies; sighing, she put her bag down and began digging for her Sociocultural notes. Three unpaired shoes and seven unidentifiable objects later she was heading down the stairs, a small smile on her face. Maybe faking something wasn't so hard.

"Onii-chan?" She whispered as she peeked her head in.

Jou looked up, his eyes slightly shone as he saw his sister…the one before all this had started to happen.

"Shizuka…"

"I'm going to class Onii-chan, after that I'll grab something to eat and go to my next class. Do you want me to bring anything home? Maybe tonight I could make Raman?" Shizuka shyly asked.

"Anything you want…" Jou replied with a large smile.

"Okay, then I'll be a bit late coming home," she said as she left.

-II-

"Uh, where did I put that book?" Shizuka muttered to herself as she walked through campus. Her Political Lit class had just ended, but everyone was surprised to see her nonetheless. Her teacher, who she thought didn't even know her name smiled at her, and her friends were beyond ecstatic. But she didn't feel like having company, so she bailed on them and decided to read under a tree while she waited for her next class.

_Ouf._

"Sorry!" Both exclaimed in unison.

Shizuka looked up and realized that it was Marik. She didn't have a very fond memory of him since Battle City when he had locked Mai away in the Shadow Realm, but let bygones be bygones.

"Shizuka!" Marik exclaimed, as he being to pick up some of her papers.

""It's okay, don't bother with any of those," Shizuka said as she began to stuff them back into her bag.

"Don't worry, I was just heading home anyways. So, how have you been?"

She paused. Internally snickering inside, how had she been? Excellent.

"Oh, you know, same old same old. But what about you! I didn't know you were back in Japan!" She said, giving him a warm smile.

"Well, it was pretty sudden. I found Egypt a bit of a bore, so I decided to come back here. I've been trying to find Yugi and everyone, but I can't seem to get a hold of anyone." Marik explained as she handed the last paper to Shizuka and stood up, as he brushed the dirt off his pants.

Shizuka looked up at him from the ground. His tan skin contrasted with the white muscle shirt he had on, from what Shizuka could tell, he was well built underneath.

"Do you need a hand getting up there?" He smiled, as he put his hand out.

"Oh, thank you," Shizuka blushed, as she mentally chastised herself for staring. She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Well with a big campus like this, I'm not surprised you didn't run into any of them. If you write down your number I'm sure Onii-chan wouldn't mind setting something up."

"No, it's okay. Maybe some other time," he said, as he began to walk away. "I'll see you around…Shizuka…"

"Bye…"

Shizuka turned around and began to walk. _That was strange, he made it sound like a big deal when he couldn't find Yugi…but when I offer to help-_

"Look who feels well enough to come back to classes!" Otogi smiled as he caught up to Shizuka.

"Hello Otogi, how are you?" Shizuka asked politely.

"I should be asking you that Shizuka," Otogi replied, slightly looking down at Shizuka.

"I'm getting better-"

"Are you sure it's wise to be out like this?" Otogi quickly interrupted.

"Well I can't hide forever…"

"But, being out like this…Aren't you just setting the bait for him?" Otogi said, his emerald eyes fixated upon her.

"Otogi please, I can take care of myself!" Yelled Shizuka.

"You've proved that by staying in bed for this entire week-"

"Don't you dare!" Shizuka eyes were wide open with anger. "Please. I don't need _you_ to criticize my personal life." She turned her back to him and began to walk off when his arm lashed out and grabbed her wrist. His grip tightened around her fragile arm, as she tried not to wince in pain.

"I'm just saying it's not safe after everything that's happened," Otogi said, trying to defend himself.

"You don't even know what's going on, so I suggest you keep your business to yourself before you go poking around in someone else's."

Shizuka shook her hand out of his grasp and stomped off. Yes, with everything going on it probably isn't wise to be out like this, but she couldn't keep herself locked away forever, he would be everywhere she was, locking herself away would just give him easier access to her. There was no barrier that could separate him from her, no matter how hard she tried, his efforts always overpowered hers. But for now, she needed to try to act like a normal student, she needed to come here and learn, live life normally, no matter how much it hurt her inside.

Leaning against the hard bark of the tree, she sighed as she pulled out her book. She put the book down on her lap for a moment and closed her eyes, taking in the quiet atmosphere, times like these made her believe that things would actually be alright. Things would never be ok.

"_Shizuka…"_

Her body shot up, her reflex every time she heard that voice utter her name that way. He was near. She was alone.

"Who's there?" Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper lost in the wind.

"_I can never stop, sweet angel. And you can never stop me…"_

Shizuka held her book close to her chest as she grabbed her bag and began walking away. She couldn't do this, she wasn't that strong. She thought she could do it for her brother, but no, it was too hard. Inside, she was broken and weak, her mind was fragile- he made her everything she was. She couldn't fight him, and he took advantage of her weaknesses, he knew her all too well. He knew that she shivered when his eyes were fixated on her, she cringed at his touch, and cowered at the sound of his voice. He was her fear, everything she needed to get away from, but everything she had. He was always with her…

"_Why run...? You can never get away, don't try."_

She stopped. She could feel it. His voice sent shivers down her spine. The atmosphere suddenly became cooler as shadows captured her. It was the nightmare of reality, he was right there. Shizuka spun around, dropping the books in her hand, there he was, his shadow swiftly moved passed her. She felt it, his body against hers; the beating of his heart was calm; his breath trickled down her neck- she knew he was smiling.

"_Miss me?"_

His voice dripped with ridicule, why did he know that she wouldn't turn around?

Her lashes swept over her olive eyes as tears streamed down the sides of her pale cheeks. His hair brushed against her cheek as he slowly kissed her neck. She trembled, his touch was cold, yet gentle. His presence brought an unwelcome relief, which she didn't want yet couldn't live without. With every touch she wanted to kill herself for feeling what she felt. Pleasure. Intoxication ran through her body as his fingertips had their way with her. She was vulnerable, exposed to him, and he took that to his full advantage. He never made her feel cheap, just complete.

"S-stop…" To her dismay, her voice gave away exactly what she was feeling.

His laughed resonated off her skin. _She enjoys it._

He knew it, and he took pleasure in the fact that she was aroused by his actions. He would electrify her; he made her indulge in sins that she never dreamed of. He took pleasure in the fact that he was her guilty pleasure.

But he couldn't let her enjoy herself for too long. He needed to show her power. That no one could come as close to her as he could; he was the only one that had rights on her. He owned her. His fingertips swam across her neck, she moaned, and he liked it. He loved the way she submit to him, he loved that she knew there was nothing she could do, she was helpless and she couldn't fight it. He loved it.

Suddenly, his hand slammed into her abdomen, smashing her fragile frame against his rigid torso. He quickly turned around and pushed her body into a brick wall; stuck in between, she could hear her bones cracking with the pressure. Pain coursed through her body, nothing that could compare to all the chaos going through her mind. He could never know. Maybe he did, and maybe he loved it. That she was weak, and gave way into his arms. No one knew. No one could ever know, everyone worked so hard to protect her and here she was, as clear as clockwork, with him and receiving her much needed dosage of guilt and pain. No one could know how she felt around him, he couldn't even know. He tormented her relentlessly, touched her gently and then hurt her. It was all clockwork. She had become accustomed to being with him yet the amount of shame she always felt never changed.

She broke into pieces as he pushed her further into the wall. Almost attempting to make her become absorbed into it.

"_How does it feel to be so weak?"_

"It's a feeling you could never understand."

"_Of course I can't, all I have is power."_

"Then why waste your time asking questions about a concept you will never be able to grasp?"

"_Do you feel pain when you're with me?"_

"Beyond belief…"

"_Do you hate me?"_

"Of course I hate you, I hated you the day you came into my life and made me feel like I wasn't worth anything. You still make me feel like that, worthless. And I know you enjoy it, you love every moment it."

"_Then why don't you turn around and report me?"_

"Because I can't."

"_Why?"_

"Another pointless question about an emotion you'll never understand."

"_How do you know?"_

"Because you're you and I'm me."

She could feel it, he smiled at her last comment.

"_One day you'll be mine without any restraint."_

"That will never happen."

"_Why not?"_

"Because there's someone who will stop you…"

-II-

Shizuka tightened her grip on the plastic bags in her hand, that brief moment on campus still fresh in her mind. It was a sin, it was the worst thing she could ever do. Be in love with the man that hurt everyone around her. She was scared, almost pushed into his void of dark love. It were as if she thought loving him would protect her, let her live longer, but it only let her live in pain and guilt. She hated herself for it, she hated herself more than she hated him, she let him take advantage of her helplessness and her feelings. Her damned emotions.

Rain began to pour down heavily, and she was without an umbrella, looking around, she saw the people on the streets quickly get into nearby shelter. Quickly, she ran through the puddles and fluttered her lashes so the water wouldn't disturb her vision.

Why was she caught in this position? A question she could search for eons to find the answer, but it would also come to the same result. She didn't know, not only was she weak, but naïve as well. To think, loving someone as heartless as him could save her, she was being selfish, letting everyone suffer around her while she let him keep going. But she couldn't help it, she was alone in this, she suffered the most without anyone to empathize for her. Jou had Mai, Yugi, Otogi, Honda, and Anzu, Kaiba even had Mokuba, but who did she have. Yes, she did have everyone her brother had, but no one she could call her own. Only him. She felt, or she wanted to believe that he understood her, she knew he understood her pain, he was, after all, the one who inflicted it upon her.

Shizuka needed to get home quickly, she wanted to make her brother a nice dinner and that wouldn't happen if all her ingredients were soaking wet. Her jog became a light run as she began to notice that she was the only one outside. As she got closer to her neighborhood, the more scared she got. It wasn't exactly the nicest place to live. She knew her Onii-chan tried hard to support them, but even Mai was nervous to step foot outside the house without Jou beside her.

As she got closer to her house, she noticed black outlines of people in front of her, as she neared them, she knew they were the local gang of guys who lived in their neighborhood, who smoked and drank constantly, and were very high on the wanted list of the police. Tightening her grip once more, this time for her own support, she tried to run past them without any trouble. But trouble seemed to be what they were looking for.

"Look at the girl." One of the guys said, as she quickly approached and tried to run past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" One smirked as he pushed her to his other friend.

"This is Katsuya's sister. That bastard's been on my case for a while, maybe it's time to get on his…"

His hands grabbed her tightly, and pushed her against his body. Her clothes clung to her body through the rain as all the men stared as her desirably.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, trying to wriggle her way out of his hands.

"Humph…Feisty."

He kept one hand on her, as he reached into his jacket pocket, looking for something. The rain blurred her vision as she struggled to see what he was looking for. Then she finally saw it, the small twinkle as the rain fell onto it and slowly slid off. A knife. Just as she was thinking about death, it had come upon her. How ironic. Convenient really, there was no better way, or faster way to die than this. At least with her, her guilt would die as well.

Suddenly, the one across from her fell. Then the one on her left And then the one on her right. He held her tightly, twisting around, trying to find the person that had dared to take on his comrades.

The man who held her fell forward, his grip lightened and she was able to slip out as he fell on the watery sidewalk. Shizuka ran behind her savior, protected by his tall and lean frame. He began to walk forward, he picked the man up and threw him onto the road. Again, his slender legs sauntered over to him and his fist slammed into the chest of the man. He coughed out blood. Shizuka looked away.

He was always there to save her. Through the water she only caught a glimpse of his black suit, his pale complexion, and his tightened fist...

Again, his fist collided into his chest, she could hear the man plead for mercy, but he didn't give it to him.

He looked up at her, looking away from him, scared. He smirked. He then looked back at her attacker.

_"How dare you touch her…"_

His voice sliced through the man's heart, killing him instantly. His eyes were wide with fear as he begged for his life.

_"You touched her…"_

He bent beside him and began looking through his pockets till he found his desired weapon. Slick through the rain water, almost angelic, but it rang with the devil's sound. His heart slowly came to a stop. Leaving the man, he looked up at Shizuka, she held herself tightly and leaned against the fence of someone's front yard. His shoes clicked the wet pavement as he approached her. Every time his foot came down, she would shiver with fear.

Bending down behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders kissed her cold cheek.

"_Sshh, they're gone now."_

"Y-you killed him…"

"_I'll kill anyone that touches you."_

"W-why?"

_"Another pointless question about an emotion you'll never understand…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Wow…Large gap of time, which I'd like to promise will never happen again, but what can I say? I'm sorry, I'm trying to write a lot of my chapters now so all I'll have to do when school starts it just post them, no writing hassle! I've gotten a few reviews as to the coupling of this story, well so far Shizuka has been opposite her mystery person, and will continue to be. Nothing will be revealed about this person till I, the author choose to do so. Gotta love the suspense! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I hope you guys leave some more reviews. That's what influences me to write, the love.

**Chapter 4- Heaven and Hell Lie at her Doorstep**

-II-

Alone. Nothing new for him. He loved it. Every moment where there was nothing but him in the darkness, thoughts of her were vivid in his mind. His body shivered with thoughts about her, she was the only person that had this effect on him. Those sweet olive eyes of naivety and innocence made him want to grab her and show her body the pain of the world. The harsh reality of the world around them. Them. Him and her. They were completely unalike yet they couldn't understand each other any better.

But at the moment, where the storm raged not only outside where the rain and thunder collided, but also inside him- where fire fought with ice. Two emotions which were at opposite ends but were able to merge within him. The ice, where he kept his solitude, and the fire, where his passion was. Before, it had been about the ice, the serene and bittersweet feeling of cool leather engulfing him as he sat in front of the window and stared outside for hours on end. What else was there to do? There was no one else but him. And her. Soon enough, she would be here with him. Everything he wanted was always with him. And if it hadn't been for the revolting truths of reality intervening with his life, there would be another present.

He spun his chair around to his desk. Filled with papers, each one neatly and organized, divided into piles, each separate from the other. This was how things were supposed to be. Neat and clean. No mess left behind. Nothing that could be traced.

_Click. Click. Click._

The pendulum on the clock went back and forth. He smiled. She'd be getting home around now. After he left her in the rain he knew she wouldn't be able to get up right away. It took his angel some time to collect herself. He laughed to himself as he walked home, he thought about her and what her thoughts would be at that time. He knew she loved the rain. But now, the rain held a haven for her, she probably thought the rain could wash her sins away into the sewer, to join the rest of the filth of the city.

"_Rain doesn't wash sins angel. Sins wash sins away."_

He got out of his seat and stared out at the misty city. His sin was that he wanted her to be his. And only his. Her sin was that she obliged to all his wishes and desires. Each moment that passed with him she would hate herself even more, yet she found solace in his soft but sinful touch.

"_In this world there are many sins my angel. Indulging in this sin is my dessert, offering this sin is your succor."_

-II-

Shizuka struggled to walk home. Through the cold rain her body had become numb, but where he had touched her, those places still burned with desire and self-hatred. The bags of food she had bought were left on the sidewalk, much too wet to cook with, besides, she didn't have enough strength to carry them home. Quivering hands reached into her purse and pulled out her house keys, as she fell forward into the house her hand caught hold of the open closet door. Grabbing it, she steadied herself, kicking off her shoes; puddles of water tracked her trail all the way to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, not caring if her sheets got wet.

_Mai and Onii-chan must've gone out to look for me._ Shizuka thought, not even bothering to call them and tell them she was alright. _This is what I need, to be alone for now._ Time to think, everything that was happening was a whirlpool of events that she didn't even stop to think about, she just accepted everything that happened in her life and let everyone act for her. While she, she could feel him with her every moment of every day but she couldn't say anything to anyone, after everything people were doing to keep her safe, she let herself submit to the danger.

She felt so vulnerable around him. Letting herself give way to everything that her friends tried to protect her from. No one would ever forgive her if they knew, no one forgives what they don't understand and they could never understand the redemption she found when his tantalizing fingers swirled around her and his intoxicating breathed hypnotized her. He took her away to a place that didn't exist but was still very much real to her.

Turning her body over, she looked up at her ceiling. Sighing, she pulled herself up and grabbed another pair of clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. Filling the bathtub with warm water, she put some bubbles in, a childish comfort. Tying her hair into a bun, she stepped into the water, immediately drowning in the warmth it provided her with. Leaning against the end of the bathtub, she completely submerged herself in the water, all except for her head- closing her eyes, she let her body find haven within the water.

Faintly, the window slid open, the shadowy figure let himself in, nothing fell and he didn't bump into anything, he was very aware of his surroundings, he had made this trip many times after all.

The entire house was dark except for the pale light that crept from the bottom of the bathroom door. Stealthily, blending in with the darkness around him, he reached out for the doorknob. Twisting it open, mist hit his face, the warmth was inviting as he made his way through it and found a peaceful Shizuka lying in the water full of bubbles. She looked so majestic, her pale skin engulfed within the bubbles, her eyes closed, her face sombre, finding tranquility within the stillness and loneliness.

_She might enjoy the silence now, but one day, it will drive her to her hell. There, I'll be waiting for her._

The sweet smell of lavender and lilac whirled around him. Turning back around, he put his hand over the light switch and quickly flicked it off. There was no movement from his angel. Going back to her, he bent down, to her level, his hand reaching out towards her, gently, his hands ran along the side of her face, tickling down her neck and across her collar bone. Even in the shadows, the soft smile on her lips drove him to continue.

Picking his hand up, he touched her lips. She bit down on her bottom lip and her head turned to the other side, facing away from him. Bending forward, he rested his lips on her moist neck. He smirked when her body shivered, he opened his mouth and lightly bit into her velvety skin. Abruptly, her body shot out of the water, her hand over the area he had touched her, she looked around her and saw nothing.

"_Here, angel."_

She turned around and saw him, staring at her exposed body, water dripping off every curve of her petite frame. Even in the warmth of the room, he felt himself become hotter as she looked up at him, with those eyes. Asking him to look away, but how could he? She looked delectable.

Putting her hands over herself, she tried her best to cover herself from his eyes. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew his eyes were licking her, violating her, everywhere his eyes looked, she felt her body burn with lust.

"W-what are you doing here..?" She shakily asked him.

"_I was thinking about you, so I came."_

"What do you want with me?" Her voice slowly gaining a little confidence.

"_All I want is here, covered with water and looking up at with need."_

"I want nothing from you," she whispered.

"_I have everything you want, and you know it."_

"I can't…"

"_If you did, life would become much easier."_

"Show me."

She looked away from him and to the window, only if the moonlight came here she could catch a glimpse of his face. Anything she saw would help her.

Sensing her motive, he approached the window and turned the blinds in, blanketing them in black. His shoes tapped against the tiled floor. Each step louder than the previous. The stopped before her, his shadow bent down to her, he put a hand out and waited. She saw it and didn't move, what was he asking, and if she took his hand, what was she accepting? Moments passed between them, the silence was becoming unbearable for her, she needed to know. Questions jumbled in her head, he had all the answers but her lips couldn't form the words.

Taking one hand off her bare body she hesitantly rested her hand over his. His hand was large in comparison to hers, but it was soft. Wrapping his hand over hers, he gave her a quick tug and let her wet body collide with his clothed figure. Running his free hand down her fragile back, he shivered with her as he slid down. Her head rested over his shoulder, both still holding each others' hands.

"Shizuka, you here?"

Shizuka pulled herself off him. A look of concern fell over her face, she looked away, ashamed with herself to care for his safety, but she couldn't help it.

"Go."

He smirked, so she cared whether if he got caught or not. He was getting soft with her. Why allow her to accept him, he felt powerful when she shivered under his touched and feared him. His game wasn't over yet. Opening the door, he slipped across the hallway and made his way out of Shizuka's window.

Shizuka grabbed a towel and quickly put her clothes on. Rushing out, she saw Mai and Jou waiting for her.

"Shizuka! We've been looking for you!" Jou yelled.

"Sorry Onii-chan," Shizuka whispered, she was always frightened when Onii-chan raised his voice.

"Sorry's no excuse," Jou said, fed up by his sister's soft composure. "What happened to you?"

Shizuka remained quite, what could she say?

"Did he touch you again?" Anger boiled within.

"Jou, please," Mai said, her hand clutched his arm as she tried to pull him back.

"Answer me Shizuka, did he touch you?"

She nodded.

Pushing Mai away from his, he turned around and smirked.

"What do you do when he touches you?"

She didn't answer him.

"That night when he snuck into our house, you didn't yell."

"Jou, stop…"

"Mai, stay out of this." His eyes burned with rage. Mai sunk into the corner and looked away from the two siblings.

"Onii-chan…"

"Do you like it when he touches you?"

"Jou!" Mai shrieked, she couldn't take it. If Shizuka wouldn't answer to her brother, then she would. "Don't say such stupid things."

"Then what Mai? Why didn't she scream? Why didn't she yell for help?" Jou yelled in her face. "Why didn't my sister call for me?"

Mai looked away from him, tears welling in her eyes, she leaned against the wall and decided to let Jou release his anger.

"Answer me Shizuka, after all the times everyone's looked out for you, you've been running around with him."

"Onii-chan, no…"

"Can you looked at me and say that?" His hands grabbed her arms and shook her till she faced him. She didn't utter a word, her silence was all he needed as an answer.

"He was here when I came in, wasn't he?"

Shizuka didn't answer him, she looked down, away from his flaming eyes. He pushed her away, she stumbled over the carpet, and lost on balance, her entire body crashed into the floor. Tears filled her eyes, as the shame settled in. It was all coming out and she couldn't stand up for herself, what would she argue back with, lies and deceit? All this time she had done nothing but hide everything from her one and only family, and here he was pushing her around like how her father used to.

"Why the silence Shizuka? Finally realizing that you're filth?"

She began to cry, she didn't care if he thought she was weak and disgusting. Those words spoken by her brother were enough to make her realize that she was nothing but worthless and trash. She didn't deserve what her brother had given her.

"Tell me Shizuka." He pushed her down, she started to scramble away from him. "Why so quiet?" He asked as he loomed over her. "Are you still a virgin Shizuka?" His hand came down and grabbed her shirt and pulled her up with it, her feet came off the ground as she came eye-to-eye with her brother.

"Would it be easier to ask you where he didn't touch you?" He abruptly dropped her, she fell to the hard ground, her bones ached slightly as she lay at her brother's feet.

"Did you learn all this from dad?"

Jou stopped. A thick blanket of silence settled between them. Jou's temper had settled into calm as he looked down at his baby sister, lying before him but not looking at him.

"Dad would've killed you."

"I wouldn't have cared, dad didn't love me, and you're growing up to be like him," Shizuka's voice whimpered as she whispered the last part.

"Shut up Shizuka."

"Why, you were pushing me to answer your questions all this time! You called me all those things, you asked me all those disgusting things and now that I talk back to you, you want me to shut up!" She pulled herself up.

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ His voice boomed throughout the entire house. "Get out."

Mai finally looked up, her eyes red, tears still running down her eyes. "Jou, you're not serious?"

"He knows where to find her, so why not throw her out to him?"

"Onii-chan—"

"Don't!" He raised his finger to her. "Don't ever call me that again."

Shizuka walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder she began to cry. "Please, don't…"

Jou grabbed her hand and twisted it a bit, making sure she could feel the pain. He pulled her towards the door.

"Jou! Don't!" Mai screamed, grabbing his other arm and pulling him away from the door.

"Get. Away."

She let him go.

"I don't want to see you here anymore," Jou said, pushing his sister out into the rain. "Don't come back. You don't live here. I'm tired of this bullshit, tired of feeling like this was all my fault because I couldn't protect you, but you never wanted to be protected."

Shizuka shivered under the rain.

"Leave."

The door was slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Wow…two years…I have nothing to say besides sorry…and that I'm going to try to finish this story ASAP now

**Chapter 5 –**** Shine a little Darkness and it'll Reveal the Truth**

-II-

"_Police are trying to determine the identity of a man found in an alleyway early Tuesday morning. The body has not yet been identified but the gruesomeness in which the murder has been committed is enough to get the murderer down in the history books…"_

"…_The autopsy has revealed that a blunt object was used to put the victim in state of semi-unconsciousness, meaning, the murderer wanted the victim to be unable to defend himself but enough in consciousness to feel the torture that the murderer wanted to pursue…" _

"_The sheer ghastliness of the state of the victim is nothing like anyone has ever seen. The man's battered face makes it impossible for police to identify him. They are currently waiting on a missing person alert, hopefully to make a connection with the victim…"_

"_At last the man has been revealed, his name, Katsuya Jounouchi, his girlfriend Kujaku Mai called the police this morning claiming her boyfriend was missing after he left their home enraged. Police are still looking for some sort of clue towards the murder but nothing has been found…"_

He laughed as he turned the T.V. off and swirled his chair around to face the large window that overlooked Domino City.

The city looked so small from where he sat. If he laid his hand horizontally towards the window he would be able to hold the city in his hand.

Swirling back he stared into the emptiness of his room, dark and alone – two words that summed up his entire life. That was until he saw her. An innocence waiting to be taken. The fear that those eyes held was enough to force him to purse her, ridding all obstacles in his way. He had heard of people working around road blocks, creating compromises, or even learning to live with them. He didn't believe in such a thing. If there was something between him and his goal he'd eliminate it so it didn't come in his way ever again.

He had stealth and every move he made towards Shizuka, everything was planned meticulously. Even the murder of that filth, that boy that thought of himself as a man, the protector of Shizuka. No one could protect her from him; anyone who tried would die trying. Just like Jounouchi.

_"YOU?! How could _you_?!"_

_"This is how it's supposed to be..."_

_"But you...you can't do this to me, this isn't you"_

_"You don't know me, you never knew me."_

_"But you...Shizuka..."  
_

"_You just threw your sister out, this will come as karma to her," I said, kneeling down before his battered face. He lay limb, trailing streams leading to pools of blood. Lifeless he lay, he wasn't hanging onto life anymore, he was hoping to let go but he was still tied to it._

"…_D-don't h-hurt h-her…" He managed to sputter out, coughing out blood._

_I jammed the gun right under his chin, pushing his face up to meet my eyes._

_"I don't hurt her, I'm protecting her..."_

-II-

Everything was fragmented. Her life no longer ran as a film, but as snapshots.

Her having to identify her brother.

Mai, pale and dead inside.

His body in the coffin, slowing descending into the ground.

Her friends around her, no one trying to console anyone else but themselves.

Darkness had finally settled around her, it had found a place to stay and wasn't ever going to leave her. Even though so much bad had happened in her life, there was still that flicker of hope, that light that didn't let the darkness take over her life. Only now did she realize that flicker was her brother.

Everyone gave her their condolences but there was very little to be said, especially with the way Jou and her had left their relationship.

They all made their way back to what _used_ to be Jou, Mai, and Shizuka's home, but now was filled with boxes. Mai had decided to leave, and no matter what anyone told her, her mind couldn't be swayed. She said she needed to get away from everything, which meant leaving Domino City and heading towards the States and never turning back. Shizuka had packed her things but was still homeless. Anzu volunteered her apartment but Shizuka declined, she felt as though there was somewhere she needed to be and it wasn't with Anzu.

They all sat on the ground, her, Mai, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Otogi. After all the things they had been through throughout their lives, one chance encounter in an alley brought Jou down.

Silence settled over them, no one wanted to say anything, and couldn't because there wasn't much to be said.

"He was sorry."

The sudden noise shook everyone out of their thoughts and brought their attention to Mai, who until answering the questions of the police hadn't said much.

"He regretted his decision. Right after you left he threw a fit, screaming, yelling, throwing things, punching through the wall…He went into a frenzy and wouldn't stop. I held him and he sobbed into my arms about how sorry he was, about how he could do this to his sister, the only person to have ever stood by him through everything…He was sorry Shizuka…so sorry…"

Mai's voice cracked and began to cry; Anzu leaned in towards her and held her. All there was now were the muffled sobs of Mai.

"He hurt me Mai."

Everyone looked up at Shizuka, astonished by the power of her words.

"He was my brother, I loved him like nothing else, we were all the family we had, and needed. Regardless of everything he did for me, that last moment…that last moment with him…"

"_HE WAS SORRY!"_ Mai shrieked, pulling herself out of Anzu's embraced she threw herself towards Shizuka, her violet eyes piercing through the girl.

"That's all you have left to say?" Mai said, breathing after each word to calm her anger.

"You were there Mai," Shizuka replied calmly, not making eye contact once with the raging blonde. "You heard the things he—"

"_HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! HE DEVOTED HIS LIFE TO YOU! YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO HIM AND JUST BECAUSE OF ONE FIGHT…THE FIRST FIGHT YOU TWO HAVE YOU'RE WILLING TO FORGET ALL THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DID FOR YOU!?"_ Mai began to get hysterical, Yugi pulled her back and tried to calm her down.

"Shizuka…" Otogi began.

"Otogi don't." Shizuka began to rise.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked.

"Away, it's what he wanted."

"So what, the snide remarks come out as soon as he's gone. Did the Shizuka we all loved and knew die with Jou?" Honda asked, his words dripping with contempt.

"Honda, don't…" Yugi began.

"Why stop him Yugi, let him continue. He's just upset that I've moved on—"

"Moved on…maybe you didn't even care…"

Everyone looked over at Anzu, Mai was finally pulling herself together.

"He was all I had…"

"If he was all you had, you'd show a little more compassion, pain –"

"You think just because I'm not crying like some pathetic, spineless loser I'm not in pain –"

"Shizuka!" Anzu began to chastise.

"No more Anzu, no more of that love, friendship, family crap, if that were true would we even be sitting here and talking like this?"

No one had ever seen Shizuka like this, filled with hatred and resentment, especially towards her brother. Something had changed about those eyes, once full of light and life, they were darkened; hazel with an overcast of darkness. Maybe this was her way of dealing with loss, or maybe, this was her.

She stood up and looked down at everyone around her, all taken aback by her sudden attitude towards everything, but no one was in an understanding mood. They were, instead, angry with her for being this way, the only silver lining they could see was that Jou wasn't alive to see his sister become a darkened and bitter woman.

Heading towards the door, Yugi's voice suddenly stopped her.

"If you turn your back now and ever decide to come back, you won't find anyone waiting to save you."

She turned around and looked back at her friends, suddenly her body felt heavy with memories. Each and every one of them had been with her, taken care of her, watched over her, and had been her friend.

"I'm turning my back on something that never saved me and going towards something that will."

Closing the door behind her she saw a black car waiting before her. A man stepped out of it and opened the door for her.

"The master has been expecting you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The sixth installment of this story, I thank everyone who reviewed (Ah yes, special Birthday wishes to Blue Dragon99 )

**Chapter 6 – Caught  
**

-II-

She settled herself against the cool leather interior of the car. Leaning against the door, she watched Domino slip by her in a whirlwind of colors and blurred images. Darkness was slowly slipping over the city. In front of her, the man who had come to retrieve her drove silently, obviously not in the mood to make small talk with her.

Over and over again she thought about how she had left things with her friends, her brother, her life now, it seemed foreign to her, a life she had lost her old self in and became someone she didn't recognize anymore.

Once a naïve and innocent girl who followed everyone around on their quest, and now she was on hers, she didn't have anyone to follow or anyone to trail behind her. She continued to think about her friends, the people that stood by her through, what seemed like, the most difficult part of her life, her blindness. She was learning to cope, but Jou fought for her, and everyone around him helped. Even when she had given up on her situation and herself, they were all there. And now, what had changed, they had done everything they could to keep her safe and make her happy. But what had she left them with? Bitter memories of a girl that once existed, a girl they missed and wished desperately to return.

It was better off this way.

Sacrifice one to save many, that's how everyone played it. Why put people through pain if one person could deal with it all and carry the burden for everyone else. That's the way she saw it. If she went to him, offered herself with open arms, he'd stop, wouldn't he? He would have no need for the harassment, the murder, it would all cease, wouldn't it?

She had been selfish, looking out for herself with this past year, all it took was the death of her brother to realize what an idiot she had been. Her brother.

Partial regret lay with her friends, but she still hadn't wrapped her thoughts around one event in her life. The death of her brother. Clearly, she could remember their last words, what they parted with, and through one fight she let that cloud her judgment, erase all the memories she had of her brother and let her hate him. How could she hate him…hate her brother, no, that wasn't her, that's not who she was…is…? She didn't know anymore, she didn't know who she was, or better yet, what she was, all these acts, they seemed monstrous to her, falling in love with a man whose only goal was to cause her pain, rejoice in her brother's death….what had she become?

Pulling her feet up to the cool leather, she lay against the door with her legs against her chest, resting her head against the window, she closed her eyes.

_"Onii-chan! Stop running so fast! Why do you always leave me behind…?" The young girl whined, slowing down to catch her breath._

_"Shizuka, why would I ever leave you behind, even if you _are_ a slowpoke!" The care-free blond teased as he leaned towards his sister. "Don't you love it here? When I'm older I'm gonna buy a house right next to the beach so I can come swimming everyday!"_

_"Will you let me live with you?" Shizuka asked, her large olive eyes looking up at her big brother._

_"Obviously, we're all we've got Shizuka, we gotta stick together," Jou said, sitting on the sand and looking out into the water._

_"Onii-chan, will you always protect me…?"_

_"Why wouldn't I…? You're my baby sister, if I don't, who else will?"_

_"My boyfriend!" Shizuka smiled up at her brother as she settled beside him._

_"Psh, I'll beat up any guy that tries to touch my sister!" Jou said courageously, wrapping his arm around his sister protectively._

_"You're so odd, onii-chan, but I love how you are…" She sighed, leaning against her brother and closing her eyes._

_"Love you too Shizuka…"_

A solitary tear made its way down her porcelain face and hung along the frame of her face, splashing against the seat of the car, Shizuka picked her head up and stared outside again.

_What am I doing…?_

She looked around the car, half-hoping to find the answer to her question somewhere, but alas, this was reality, and in life, answers don't just fall into your lap.

And then she felt it, her heart, heavy with pain, grabbing her chest she began to sob, for everything, her friends, her life, her brother. She had lost everything for what? For this sick addiction she had for a faceless man, this psycho?

He pushed her away from everything that was important in her life and made himself the center of her world. Just like she was to him, but she still wasn't sure of one thing. Was he out to love her or destroy her?

Ever since he made his grand entrance into her life, there was nothing else she could think of, relationships with boys, friends, family, just him. It was a parasite relationship, he lived off her pain, her heartbreak, her tears. It all fueled him and killed her, it's what he thrived on.

And now, where was she, pranced away from her brother's wake and jumped into the car of the man that was out to bury himself in her tears. Pulling her auburn hair into a ponytail and resting it against the side of her head, she looked around the car once more. The windows would not roll down and the car would not unlock for her. Blasted child-safety features. Pulling her feet down from the seat, she adjusted herself on the seat.

"Excuse me?" She called out to the driver.

He didn't acknowledge her.

"Where are we going?"

Kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you know who he is?"

Hands on ten and two.

"Is he going to kill me?"

Twisting a lever, he turned his headlights on, realizing the darkness that had settled around them.

"So you're going to keep driving, driving me to the hands of a man that wants me dead, and even if he doesn't kill me, there's nothing in me to live for."

He changed into the left lane of the road.

"How much did he pay you, couple grand to keep your mouth shut? You're nothing but an obedient dog."

The man slammed the breaks and Shizuka was thrust forward, hitting the drivers' seat head first. Falling back onto her seat, she grabbed her head; her neck cringed from the sudden impact.

Regaining speed again, he continued to drive along the empty road, his lips still tightly together.

Shizuka moaned in pain, wiping the tears from her face, she picked herself up. She was slightly dizzy from the collision but that didn't stop her from her goal, getting out of this car. Looking around for any stray objects, she realized that there was nothing in this car that could be used as a weapon. Looking up ahead, she realized there wasn't much time left. They'd be reaching the outskirts of town soon and out there there weren't many places she could run for help, whatever she needed to do, she needed to do now or else she'd reach another dead-end in his maze.

Going on instinct, she covered his eyes with her hands, this did little to distract him, it swerved the car slightly – it wasn't enough. Keeping one hand over both eyes she reached around the car, anything would help now.

He took one hand off the wheel and tried to rip her hand off his face, clawing at it when he realized she wouldn't let go so easily.

Biting on her bottom lip in pain, she noticed the rear-view mirror. It would take a lot of muscle, but maybe she could do it. Reaching forward, her entire body almost in the front of the car now, she pulled on the mirror as hard as she could with one hand. She felt the car swerving around the road even more, now that he'd taken one hand off to claw away at her. It was no use, the mirror was not budging. Pulling her arm back, she elbowed the man in his face and began to scratch as his face. Pushing herself forward, she made a dive for the wheel and they both fought over it. The car moved crazily around the road, moving into the road with the oncoming traffic; Shizuka made one attempt, clasping the driver's seat between her legs she made a sharp left into the side of a stone wall. Pulling her arms back, she hoped she'd have enough grip to resist the impact.

Physics got the better of her, with the momentum of the impact, it forced her to the left side of the car, crashing into the window. The window cracked, but did not shatter.

Slowly pulling herself up, she looked over the driver's seat and realized the driver was unconscious. Climbing over to the front of the car, she unlocked the doors and exited through the passenger seat and ran. She wasn't sure where they were anymore, but she was sure they hadn't traveled more than 10 minutes outside of Domino. With all the adrenaline pumping through her, she ran, there was nothing to think about anymore, as long as she went backwards, the way that she came from, nothing could happen to her.

If only life were that simple.

Night had befallen the city and the streetlamps were on, she knew it wouldn't be long before word reached _him_ of her escape, but she didn't care, she didn't care that she might have prolonged her life for 5 minutes or 5 days, as long she didn't come face to face with him, she had some sanity left within her.

_Sel-fish. Sel-fish. Sel-fish._

Her feet thudding against the pavement sounded out each syllable to her. First, ready to give herself up to end all of this tragedy, now, scared witless. She couldn't do it now. All she had inside of her was the belief that her brother would never want it to end this way, he wouldn't have protected her at all if he knew in the end she was going to give herself up. But what did she really know anymore? Her brother kicked her out of his home and left her outside, he had thrown her out for him.

No.

Her brother loved her, no matter what their last words were, she knew, deep, deep down, her brother loved her and his last thoughts were for her and her safety.

_Sel-fish. Sel-fish. Sel-fish._

How many more people needed to die before she realized that it all wasn't about her, of course she was caught in the center of the spider's web, but around the corners, many other lives were bound. She was stupid to ever think it could all be about her, life wasn't like that, no life ever involved just one person, every action had a reaction, but in her case, every action resulted in someone dying.

Helplessly, she whipped her head from side to side, looking for any form of haven; but it was late, most stores were closed and the only things open were bars.

But then, she saw him.

His bleach blond hair radiated even in the dark of the night. His sun-kissed skin glowed as he walked out of the building and mounted his motorcycle. Acting completely on impulse, she called out for him, because by now, she would've called out for anyone.

"Marik!"

Slightly confused he looked up in the direction the voice had come from.

"Shizuka…?"

"Marik!" She exclaimed, and before thinking, threw her arms around him and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy I found someone…"

"Shizuka…what happened…?" He asked bemused; taking his hand to her forehead, he wiped blood off her.

"We can't stay here…"

"Are you in trouble…?"

"He's coming."

"Shizuka, who are you taking about…?"

Mounting his bike, Shizuka motioned for him to take a seat.

"We have to leave, _now_."

"Shizuka…"

"I'll explain later, but it's not safe here."

Marik sighed has he took a seat in front of her. Taking his helmet off, he handed it to the auburn girl behind him and kicked his stand back, starting his bike he headed towards his apartment.

-II-

"And you've never seen his face…?"

"Even the color of his eyes is a mystery to me, Marik…" Shizuka sighed, putting the warm cup of tea down.

"You've changed so much Shizuka, you've become so much more…womanly."

"I don't like the person I've become, too idealistic, too selfish."

"It's human nature, human desire, you can't escape it."

"No one knows the meaning of those words better than I…"

She looked up at his large amethyst eyes, they looked back at her, attempting to reassure her. Eyes had lost that power over her.

"I should contact Yugi," Marik began as he reached over for the phone.

"You can't."

"I know what you did, but as friends, I'm 100 percent sure that they'll try to help you."

"You don't understand, I ran away for them, do you understand how selfish I am? I gave myself to a man my brother tried to protect me from and he died, I tried to do the first selfless thing in my life, what do I do? I make a man crash into a stone wall and run to be protected once more! For all you know Marik, _he's_ on his way over here right now for your blood."

Silence followed her last night, Marik wasn't sure of how to comfort her, but he didn't think she needed her. He knew her words were true, but what could he do? Throw her onto the streets as easy bait, or sacrifice his life for a girl he vaguely knew years back?

"I'll show myself out."

Answering his question, she rose from his couch and started towards the door.

"Shizuka…"

She stopped in mid-step and waited for him to say something.

"Stay here tonight."

"Marik, you don't under—"

"_I_ know what evil is Shizuka," he laughed as he got up and pulled her towards him so she could face him. "I will try to help you the best I can."

"Even if it means dying?"

"Nothing wrong with a little danger is there?"

"It's not a game. Well, not for me anyway, but for _him_…"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"But why? Marik, it's been years since we've seen each other and even then, the short time we 'knew' each other, we barely spoke two words to each other!"

"Are you about to turn away help?"

"I'm beyond help…"

"Then grasp on to whatever you can!" Marik said, clasping her forearms and looking intensely into her olive eyes.

"Marik, I can't ask this of you, I've tried before, boys have ended up in the hospital badly hurt, or like my brother…dead…"

"Go take a shower, freshen up and we'll talk later, alright?" He took his hand and picked up her face to meet his gaze. "I'll still be here."

She sighed, "alright…"

Turning away, she smiled. She didn't know why, but it felt safe with Marik. The feeling was strange to her, so foreign, but he was so readily helping her…why not grasp his hand. He was ready to catch her, and she'd been falling for so long.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

So…uh….yeah….apologies are not enough, but I only post this chapter because I have finished the story, after this chapter I have one more and then an epilogue. I want to finish this story for myself, because I hate leaving things halfway done, and for the people that still want to know what's going on.

I am sorry that it's taken me 5 years to finish this story, after school and work there was just no more creativity left in me. After a few classes though, I was inspired and I finally figured out how to finish this up. After this I might commit to a few not too strenuous plots, I hope you will all bear with me.

**Chapter 7:**** Within Her Fingertips**

She stepped out of Marik's bathroom wearing an over-sized t-shirt and baggy shorts. The shower had been pleasant; the warm water had been inviting and a much needed comfort after the events that had transpired today. She looked down the hall and heard the television, she walked down and found Marik sprawled out on the couch watching the news. He greeted her with a smiled before scooting over and making room for her, she sat down and enjoyed the quiet.

"I called Mai."

Shizuka continued to stare at the television, the regular reporter had sent it over to a celebrity gossiper.

"She asked me where I found you."

She pulled her feet up to her chest and clutched her body tightly, then something occurred to her.

"Why were you there?"

He looked up at her, slightly confused.

"I mean – I don't even know where I was, but it must've been the outskirts of town because I ran for a bit before I saw any buildings," she said, looking at his face for a clue as to what he was thinking.

"Sometimes I just like to ride my bike around," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So far, so late?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing now, couldn't I?" He challenged.

"I've already explained that I was taken," she said, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Taken? Sounds like you gave yourself up," he muttered as he put his feet up on his coffee table. "Mai's upset right now, but it's alright, she'll get over it. For now, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." He continued the conversation.

"I didn't ask you for any favors," Shizuka shot back, her olive green eyes darkened, piercing right through him.

"Well I wasn't saying –"

"Look, I can take care of myself, my father was an abusive drunk, my mother was a lost cause, and my brother—" She stopped. Her brother was dead. The one family she had in the world, the one she had depended on, and the one who promised to never repeat the mistakes their parents had had done just that, left her.

"Your brother loved you more than anything I've ever seen," Marik said softly, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, and I did nothing but shoot him down. I mean, he died because of me, he probably went out there to look for me and got caught with the psycho and now…dead. Not even a proper death, the death of an animal, it was inhumane the way he was left. _It was a closed casket funeral Marik_, a fucking _closed_ casket funeral," she angrily replied, her nails digging into the sides of her legs.

"Shizuka, look –"

"_NO_." She jumped up and looked at him as though he had taken a scalding hot fork and jabbed it into her. "You don't get to talk to me like you _know_._ No one knows_." She yelled, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Shizuka, please, calm down."

"Calm down?" She laughed, her face twisting into a horrible smirk. "This _thing_ has been in my life for almost a year now. It's turned my friends against me, my brother is dead, and now, tonight – I almost had some relief. Being taken there, that's all I want right now, because then I can look him in the eye and end it, that's all I want."

He looked at her awkwardly, unsure of how to react to her sudden outburst of emotions. He looked down at his dulled mauve carpet and held the sides of the sofa.

"You might be thinking, 'well, why not fight, everyone has crap in their lives' – well not everyone else's crap follows them everywhere. Watching their every move, violating them with their eyes, coming out and killing everything around them."

She turned around and her small hands grasped to the lining of her t-shirt, she pulled, out of sheer frustration. Shizuka fell to the ground and dug her fingers into his carpet, bowing her head down to the ground she left out a high-pitched scream as she collapsed on to the ground and sobbed. Hyperventilating, she shut her eyes and cried, her hands left the carpet and grabbed a hold of her chest, and she gasped for air. She looked up at Marik and he looked back at her. His amethyst eyes were soft and full of concern but hazed with confusion. He didn't know whether to give her privacy, reach out and touch her, or just sit and let his presence be known.

Shizuka grabbed the first thing that fell into her hand when she reached out, it was a pen, she flung it past Marik and she heard it hit the wall and fall on the ground. Marik looked at the pen and back and Shizuka, she grabbed a notebook and threw it on the other side of the room. She stood up and snatched the television remote and chucked it against the wall, she heard it crash and watched as the pieces fell across the carpet.

Marik hesitantly got up and snuck around her, he entered the kitchen and turned the tap on, Shizuka assumed he was getting himself water because she didn't follow him. She continued to smash any small trinkets or pieces that were scattered in the room. At one point she thought she heard someone knocking on the door, she figured she had been making a ruckus, but she didn't care. After she was done and the living room was in a disarray, she fell back to the ground she clutched her legs against her chest and began to cry once more. Not the howling sob she had started off with, but a quiet whimper of someone truly in pain. She tried to breathe deeply to calm herself down, but her chest shook as the carpet around her face began to dampen from her tears.

She didn't know how long Marik let her lie there and cry it out, but she distinctly remembered his strong arms pick her up and hug her against his warm chest. He smelled different, not the musky pine or outdoorsy scent she associated with her brother. He smelled like warmth, like how she remembered the beach smelling. She closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of the soft, white cotton of his shirt. The calming beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

-II-

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with darkness and the feeling of unfamiliarity. However, this did not scare or shock her, she had grown so accustomed to "waking up" to unfamiliar places that she just lay there, immobile, only shifting her head slightly to take in her surroundings.

The smell of the beach filled her nostrils as she came face to face with Marik. His face was peaceful, his eyes closed, and his breathing evenly spaced. He was asleep. His hand lay across her waist, holding her lightly. She felt warm. She had never slept beside a man before, as children she had cuddled next to Jou for protection, and even when they lived together she'd jump into his room (as she was usually the first person up) and rip his sheets off and greet him with a smile, and he'd pull them back, causing her to fall down next to him. Shizuka smiled at the memory of her brother, her twinged with slight pain, but she smiled.

She let the warmth of the body next to her comfort her cold corpse. A corpse that was finally regaining feeling - finally coming back to a form of humanity. So now she could be touched and shudder, be caressed and gasp, be kissed and love…

How fickle life can be at times…so fast she fell out of humanity, away from feelings, from everyone. Falling into a dark abyss, not knowing when her misery would end and she'd hit the jagged rocks at the end. She never expected a hand to reach out to stop her fall though. Pulling her in close to his warmth, she never expected all that falling to end.

She looked up to Marik, his face was so close to her's that she could feel each particle of cold air enter his lungs and the warmed air tickle her face. Hesitantly, she lifted her right arm and brought it to his cheek to brush away the hair that had fallen over his face; he stirred momentarily before shifting over and turning away from her. Shizuka bit down on her lip to hold in her laughter. The area that his arm had occupied now suddenly felt cold and empty. She slowly slid next to him so she could feel his back rise and fall with each of his breaths. Leaning her head against his back, she smiled and closed her eyes. It was the first time in a long time she had slept, uninterrupted by the sound of his voice.

"_Shizuka_."

She had spoken too soon. She put picked her hand up, ready to shake Marik, but she was stopped in mid-air.

"_What are you doing my sweet angel?_"

He twisted her wrist and slammed her down against the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, but no sound escaped her lips. She tried to find her voice to call out for Marik but nothing happened.

"_Why are you lying in bed with _him?" His voice resonated against the walls with disdain.

She was staring straight into his eyes, but still, she could see nothing but a long abyss of darkness - a hollow pit of emptiness. His breathing was hot and ragged against her skin, not like the soothing and peaceful pace Marik had.

Shizuka looked away from his eyes, the power of his emptiness and the darkness his soul held hurt her - the sheer nothingness was not something she wanted to face, she felt as though it hit much too close to home.

She felt him climb into bed, the entire bed pulled inwards as he crawled over her, bringing his hand over, he had her pinned against the mattress. She turned her head to the side and saw Marik's back rise and fall consistently - as if nothing had changed. She opened her mouth to scream to him, but he let go of one of her wrists and slammed his palm into her face. With the sheer force, she felt her neck snap to the other side, she opened her mouth to cry out in pain, but nothing surfaced. Tears began to mist over her eyes as she saw the image of him begin to blur; he took his hand and picked her chin up to face him.

"_I almost had you. You were coming to me, why did you change your mind?_" He asked, leaning closer, his breath suffocating her.

Shizuka opened her mouth and slowly let a breath escape her lips, she watched as he fought back a moan, but she felt the shiver run through his body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she began to form soundless words with her lips. He leaned in closer, his lips hovering sensually over hers, terror seized her body as she felt his weight shift over her and press down on her.

"_Let me feel what you want me to know_."

And with that, his lips crept closer to her, till there was no space left. She continued to form words with her mouth, but at a much more rapid pace, she could feel his lips move with hers, trying to slow her down and follow his pace, but the terror that was coursing through her body was pumped with adrenaline.

Suddenly, his left arm let go of her wrist and slid down the thin material of the shirt she was wearing. Reaching the hem, his rough hand massaged the skin around her torso and danced across the spaces between her ribcage.

Shizuka left her hand and slapped hand out of her shirt and pulled his hair. He leaned back in pain, momentarily letting go of her other hand. She took advantage of this opportunity and pinned him down. Her legs straddled his waist, but her small arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

He choked out words, but she wasn't listening. In blind rage and a sudden urge to protect herself, she tightened her grasp around his neck, closed her eyes, and continued to squeeze. She could feel his body struggle under her, trying to kick her off. He used his hands to scratched at hers, grabbing onto her wrists to pull her back, but the strength coursing through her veins persisted to overpower his.

"Sh-Sh-zu-ka-a..."

"Shut up!" She screamed, pushing his body deeper into the bed, tightening her grasp.

She could end this right now.

"St-st-o-p-p..."

"NO!" She yelled, a large smile spreading across her lips. Finally, after all these years, she would end it. Opening her eyes, she smiled down at her captor.

Marik.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

Back again, thank you to the readers who reviewed. I understand that many of you probably have given up on me, but I'm trying to make amends and finish this up! So here's the last chapter, after this I have an epilogue already to go. Enjoy!

P.S. – I've gone back and revised a few things, mostly grammar mistakes, however, in Chapter 2 and 3 I've changed a few events around – not too plot-changing but just thought you'd might like to know. Also, for this chapter, I would suggest reviewing the Prologue.

**Chapter 8:**** Second Time's the Charm**

-II-

A wave of emotions slapped her across her face. Fear. Terror. Horror. Hatred. Anger. Confusion. As she contemplated all the possibilities, she didn't realize that her grip had loosened slightly, enough that Marik threw her off him. She landed on her back on the floor beside the bed, immobile. She heard him gasp for air for a few minutes before peeking over the edge of the bed and looking at her with concern and terror on his face.

"You."

So simple, but the words were weighted for Shizuka. After all this time, was it really Marik? She had only seen him once before he picked her up tonight. Had he really been the one watching her all these years, tormenting her with his presence and the strength he had over her life.

"You were tossing and kicking, mouthing something, but there were no words," he slowly said, rubbing his neck. The spaces her fingers had occupied momentarily were pale white, even on his tanned skin; the skin around it was bright red to show where the blood had built up while she ripped the life out of him.

"I tried to shake you awake, but then you jumped up and pinned me down and started to strangle me," he choked out, falling back onto the bed again, staring up at the ceiling.

"He was here."

The floor creaked under her as she made small movements towards the bed.

"He slapped me and then pinned me down..."

She brought her hand up to her cheek, which was hot. Marik looked at her face. No mark was there.

"You had a nightmare Shizuka." Marik stated, rubbing his hands against his face.

"No, no, it couldn't have been..." She shook her head violently.

"Shizuka, there aren't any windows in this room, the living room has one large one, but even that can't be opened from the outside. Actually, besides that, we're on the seventh floor!" Marik exclaimed, trying to prove to Shizuka it wasn't possible.

"The front door?" Shizuka questioned, beginning to doubt herself.

Marik got off the bed and slipped past her and walked down the hall. She heard him open fiddle around with the locks and open the door, he closed it and locked the door shut before entering the bedroom and shrugging his shoulders.

"The door is perfectly fine, there isn't any damage to the lock," he sighed as he slumped back in bed and checked the time on his night stand. It was three in the morning.

"_He was _here." Shizuka demanded, she needed him to believe her.

"Are you saying that if 'he' wasn't here, then it must've been _me_?" Marik questioned, his eyes seemed fully alert now.

"I..." Shizuka looked back at him and then dropped her head in shame.

"Shizuka, if you're not comfortable here, then you can leave."

Marik turned his back to her and pulled the comforter up to his face. Shizuka held her knees close to her chest and watched his back, she knew he wasn't sleeping. The steady rise and fall of his chest was absent, she could tell he was waiting for her to make her decision. Either to fall back asleep or run out the door. She recognized this tactic, Jou had used it on her a countless number of times when she used to have nightmares. She'd wake up screaming and told him she wouldn't go back to bed. He'd call her out on her stubbornness, telling her there was no such thing as monsters and that even if there was, she had him to protect her.

There was one lie from her childhood, monsters were real. They hid under your bed and attacked you in your most vulnerable state. But this monster was different, taking the shape of a human, it didn't wait for her to be in bed, it watched her in all facets of life. Morning, school, shopping, home, sleep - everything, it knew her patterns, more so than some of her friends did. It studied her, like a lab rat running a maze, putting up walls when she was nearing the end, forcing her to retreat and find a non-existent exit. It molded her life to its liking.

It was not your run-of-the-mill boogie monster.

Her olive eyes scanned the room, it was a small space, only enough room for a double bed, a closet and two night stands. Clothes were scattered across the ground and she noticed a stack of textbooks in the corner, his backpack lay discarded. There was one framed picture of who she remembered to be Isis, Marik's older sister, and Rishid, the brother-like figure in his life.

She slowly got off the floor, afraid that any sudden movements would bring _him_ out of his hiding place. She lifted her shirt to her torso to look at her abdomen, here his rough hands had tainted her skin, she put her hand to the spot and squeezed gently. Releasing a sigh, she looked down at Marik - still not asleep. She smiled and crawled into the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm not crazy."

She let those words soothe her mind into a comfortable slumber.

"I know."

-II-

She scrunched her face at the bright sunlight pouring through the small separation in the drapes.

_It must be pretty late in the morning_. She thought, rolling over and hiding underneath the comforter. She stayed hidden until she realized the room felt empty. Peaking through the blanket, she noticed that the space Marik had occupied was empty. Looking around the room, she noticed that his school bag was missing too.

_Don't miss classes on my account_. She thought a little bitterly before kicking of the covers and stepping out of bed.

Entering the hallway, she followed it down to the living room - her mess from yesterday still sprawled across the room. She sighed, stepping over the broken pieces and collapsing on the couch. She huffed when she realized that she had broken the television remote last night, begrudgingly, she got up and started towards the television.

The sound blared through the tiny apartment as she pressed the volume button furiously to lower it. She flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch. The weather, a few soap operas, talk shows, the news...

She stopped as she saw the image of her brother flash across the screen - a caption asking anyone who had any information about the alleged murder to call in. Shizuka leaned back against the coffee table and let her brother's smiling face comfort her. The core of her body warmed slightly at his goofy smile and the twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath in and sighed, a smile appeared on her lips, the smile changing to laughter, laughter to a loud, maniacal cackle. She was having trouble breathing now, she let her laughter ring around the room. The newscaster had moved on to international happenings, but the image of her dead brother was carved into her eyes.

_"Shizuka,"_ he let the name roll off his tongue.

She tried to catch her breath, his eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest. The corners of his lips curved upwards into a smile. Her eyes navigated across the room, but she found nothing staring back at her.

"Great," she giggled. "Now I'm crazy too!"

He smirked. _"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. Haven't you learned yet sweet angel? I'm everywhere..."_

He let his voice soften at the end of the sentence and let it hang in the air.

She got up from her spot and moved to the large window in the living room and drew the blinds - it provided a little darkness in the apartment, but everything was still recognizable.

_"Are you trying to draw me out?"_ He asked, a sense of amusement and slyness in his voice.

"You said you wanted me, didn't you?" Shizuka replied coyly, her eyebrow perking up.

She heard him hold back a laugh.

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a discarded cloth on the dining table, picking it up, she tied it around her eyes and walked carefully to the middle of the room.

"Defenseless, vulnerable, unprotected...I'd probably be able to come up with better synonyms if you didn't stop me from living my life," she stated bitterly. "But I know that's how you like your women, so take me."

She heard some shuffling, but the room was fairly quiet - but then she felt it. Her body slamming into the wall, the air was knocked out of her chest as she clutched the arm that had smashed against her torso. Swiftly, he turned her around and tightened the blindfold.

_"I could carry you out of here right now."_ He stated, a hint of mystery in his voice.

"Just do it," she challenged. "I'm done." She spat.

_"Well that's no fun."_

She could almost hear the mocking pout that played on his lips. He twisted her around, she could feel his warm breath run along the nape of her neck. The shiver ran from the tips of her hair to the bottom of her toes, leaving a trail of goose bumps along her skin. The adrenaline in her body could be the result of arousal from a number of stimuli - was she excited? Anxious? Nervous? She didn't know.

"I can't do it anymore," she whimpered. Tears began to roll down her face as she bowed her head down, looking for his shoulder. "I'm tired..."

_"Didn't I tell you?"_ He laughed. _"Running from me? There's no point, you just troubled everyone along the way."_

"Onii-chan, did you...?" She looked up, even though she couldn't see his face.

_"Do you _really_ want to know?"_ He whispered into her ear. Shizuka shivered involuntarily before pounding her fists into his chest.

"My brother died for me?" She cried, her tiny fists grabbing the material of his shirt.

_"Shizuka,"_ he said her name huskily. _"Your brother didn't die _for _you. He died _because _of you."_

She gasped, all movement ceasing, she collapsed on to his body. If she could have chosen a perfect moment for her to die, it would have been this moment; as dramatic as it would have been. Some part of her always knew that it was because of him, or, her - but his declaration still carried an enormous impact. If it were possible, she lost a little more of her vitality - well, whatever was left from what he hadn't taken.

He picked her up and carried her down the hall and into the small bedroom. Laying her down, he ran his fingers over her face and pushed the loose strands of auburn hair behind her ear. As he was about to stand she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, she faced him with her blindfolded eyes. Her free hand reached up to his face and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him. Gently and softly, her lips fluttered over his. He seemed hesitant and unsure, throwing her off, but she continued.

"This is what you want, right?" She breathed into his mouth.

She latched onto his neck and pulled his body on top of hers. His hands grabbed the mattress on either side of her waist, stopping his body from landing on her. Her leg twisted with his and pushed him down, her fingers slid through his hair and grabbed a handful of it before pushing his lips into hers. This time she kissed with more passion, more fervor, more pain and anguish. She needed him to feel everything boiling within her. She needed him to know what he'd done to her.

She felt his hands leave the bed and run along her waist, pushing her body into his, he submitted into her kiss. She had control. Using her body, she pushed him over to her side and rolled over on him so she could be on top. Running her hands over his hard chest, she smiled.

"Are you becoming soft?" She smirked before ripping her blindfold off.

She choked on her breath as she pushed away from him and jumped off the bed.

"Again!" She yelled, running into the hallway and towards the door.

"Shizuka!" Marik cried desperately. He slammed the door shut just as she had twisted the knob.

"I'll scream," she threatened, she shivered as his body loomed over her.

"I got home just as you fainted in my living room," he explained.

"_Liar_." She spat with disgust.

"I caught you and carried you to the bedroom, and then - you grabbed me," he sighed, feeling a little ashamed.

"No," shook her head and pushed past him. "You're lying, not again - the second time, no." She continued to shake her head.

"Shizuka -" He reached out for her.

"_I don't believe you_." She screamed, her fist collided into his jaw with such impact that he stumbled back into the wall; giving her enough room to run out of the apartment.

-II-

_Run. Run. Run._

Keep the rhythm going.

She needed to find him.

She needed to run to him, give herself up, everything - the very little she had left. For him.

She hated him. She loathed him. She _despised_ him. But this was the only way to make it end - all those nights he tormented her thoughts. Only he could end it, and yet, he eluded her. But if he wanted to play cat and mouse, then she was willing to play his game.

_"What an interesting turn of events."  
_  
Follow the voice. She had to hear him; she had to find him. Her only option was to run to him. But he was so evasive, so clever and wicked. Turning up when she hated him, escaping her when she needed him. She was an animal clawing at a cage with with no sign of freedom.

Darkness. Loneliness. Resentment.

She found herself on an empty street. Rain was pouring like a monsoon - very unlike Domino at this time. She wanted to throw her head back and laugh at the pathetic fallacy - it seemed as though the weather always knew how to set up the right mood for her.

Shizuka whipped her head from left to right. It was late in the afternoon, but early evening - most people had ducked inside nearby shops, hoping to escape the sudden rain - but she threw herself in the middle of the storm.

She had been a coward before, but now she knew. She understood what had to be done. His days of persecution had to end, and this was the only way.

She saw a shadow swiftly move across an alleyway between two buildings. She ran towards it.

_Run. Run. Run._

Keep the rhythm going.

She needed to find him.

_"Shizuka..."_

She turned towards the voice and found nothing but a dumpster and empty trash cans.

"Please," she fell to her knees. "Just end it."

_"I can't my sweet angel."_ His voice dripped with contempt.

She threw her head back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

His hand slammed down on her mouth and she looked straight into his chest.

_"Stop."_ He commanded. She nodded meekly.

_"This won't ever end. I'll follow you until you die, sweet, sweet Shizuka. This is how it's going to be. You'll never be rid of me. You'll never grow accustom to me. This is it. The thrill of the chase."_

The rain had numbed her body. She was still wearing Marik's over sized t-shirt, but the white cotton was drenched and clung to her body like a second skin. Her hair had darkened as water slid off the strands which clung to her face and body. Her olive green eyes, slowly and courageously, followed his body upwards, and finally, she saw them.

Absolution. Deliverance. Solace.

His eyes.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

So the epilogue – the long awaited end to this story, finally. I'd like to thank the readers who stuck with this story, regardless of the long (LONG) breaks that I took between chapters. Will you be satisfied with the ending? It's a little different, inspired by a class that I took, leaves a little mystery – but I'll let you get on with it.

**Epilogue**

-II-

"Yukichi-sama!"

A tall, raven-haired woman turned around as she heard her name being called by a nurse.

"The woman that we found a few days ago, someone has come in claiming they know her," the nurse said urgently.

The woman nodded before briskly pacing down the hall towards the main lobby. The mysterious auburn haired woman had been found behind a clothing boutique - the owner told the police that she initially heard screaming loud enough to penetrate the beating sound of the rain. It had stopped after a while but started again, more vicious than before so she grabbed an umbrella and ran outside to check if everything was well. She had found the woman lying in a pool of blood, trailing from her wrists. The shop owner immediately called the police, however, they had not been able to identify her.

The inspector described her as "loony" and possible a "nutcase". Not the most technical words that would be used as Domino Psychiatric Hospital, either way, Midori was relieved to know that someone at least knew her. They were waiting for someone to call in with a missing persons report, but no one did over the past few days. The woman also, wasn't much of a talker; she came into the hospital screaming about some man and eyes, but over the past few days she had calmed down and mostly sat alone, muttering under her breathe. Midori hadn't been able to get much information out of her, just bits about "the end" and "his eyes".

She came to the main lobby and found a tall, blonde woman, who looked as if she could be very beautiful, however, her face was sunken in – from tears, Midori assumed. Next to her was a tanned man, quite handsome, his platinum blond hair contrasted with his skin and gave him a certain glow.

"Good afternoon," Midori greeted, bowing before the two people.

They shuffled a bit before bowing quickly.

"My name is Ishtar Marik and this is Kujaku Mai," Marik introduced. Mai made swift eye contact before looking back to the floor.

"The woman you have, we think it's our friend, Kawai Shizuka. She was staying with me, well, she stayed with me for a night before running out. I thought she had gone back home, I waited a few days before calling and Mai told me she hadn't heard anything since the funeral so we –"

Midori put her hand over Marik's shoulder and offered him a comforting smile. "Why don't we go into my office and talk there?"

He nodded before trailing behind her.

Midori went over the first impressions of the two people behind her – a habit that had become somewhat of a sixth sense, and was usually accurate. The woman was the easiest to read, it was obvious that she played on her looks, but they didn't seem so important right now. The tanned man had mentioned a funeral, possibly a loved one – possibly a boyfriend or husband. She seemed totally distraught and lost; either the loss was relatively new or she was very fragile – Midori was willing to bet on the latter. She assumed the person she had lost (probably a male) had been a very stable figure in her life, a quality which was mostly likely absent before him.

The man was harder to read. There was an air of mystery to him – it intrigued her anytime she met someone she couldn't break down, it usually indicated that they were good liars; something to hide.

She opened the door for them and stepped aside; they entered and sat before her mahogany desk. She took a seat in front of them.

"I am Yukichi Midori, I am a Psychiatrist here. I'm assuming that you took notice of the picture we decided to release to the press?"

Marik nodded, Mai kept still.

"So how do you know Kawai-san?" Midori asked, leaning back into her chair.

Marik looked to Mai to speak up; he sighed and looked back at Midori. "Shizuka lived with her brother, her boyfriend," he motioned towards Mai, she squeezed her eyes tight at the mention of Jou.

"He passed away a week or so ago, you've probably seen him on the news – the man that was found in the alleyway…uh, kind of battered." The end of the sentence sounded like a question as he lowered his voice to spare Mai's feelings.

"She ran out of their home the night of the funeral, I found her and took her in for the night. The next evening she ran out on me. I wasn't quite sure where she went. I let a few days settle before calling Mai, I assumed that would be where she'd go, Mai hadn't seen her since she left – that was when we saw the news and her picture."

Midori nodded. "How was her behaviour during the death? Were there any extenuating circumstances? Does she have any family?"

Marik looked at Mai once again, this time he shook his head. "There's some sort of stalker situation. I'm not quite familiar with it, all I know is that someone has been following her for some time now. It's really put a strain on her life. There was also talk that Jou, her brother, possibly died at his hands. And no, Jou was her last family."

"Her last family member and she was so ungrateful." Mai muttered under her breath. Midori caught it and decided not to comment just yet.

"Kawai-san hasn't said much. Though I have reason to believe that she is sick."

Mai looked up at her this time.

"It's hard to pinpoint when or for how long. There are many theories about how one develops an illness, whether it is always in their genes and some sort of stress or trauma triggers it or they are more vulnerable to such conditions. From what you've told me of her brother's death and him being her last family member, I assume they were close."

Both of them nodded.

"It might have been a result of his death, or maybe even before that."

"She was different before that."

Midori and Marik looked to Mai.

"When we were younger, she had this bubbly personality, something that initially sickened me, but it grew on me. But then something changed, she just became different. I always assumed it was because of the whole stalker situation, but could that mean something?" Mai looked at Midori with soft, violet eyes.

"Yes, it is possible. However, I have reason to believe there might be no stalker at all."

Marik raised an eyebrow. Mai's jaw fell down.

"I've been watching her for the past few days, listening to what she mutters. From pure observation of physical affect, she seems aloof at times, patronizing, and picks verbal confrontations with the other patients. When she was found by the police, I suppose the night she left your place," Midori said looking at Marik. "She attempted suicide. Even in her few days here she tried once again, attacking a nurse – attempting to grab a needle from her hands.

On a particularly good day, she decided to speak to me, but only for a little while. Only before some 'man' started speaking to her. I think she might have been hallucinating. As for the idea of a stalker – I believe those might be delusions of persecution, the idea that someone is out to get you."

She let the information sink in.

"You mean to say that all of this, this _suffering_," Mai stressed. "Was _fake_?"

Midori attempted to remain composed. "It's all very real to Kawai-san. Every sensation, the touches, the looks, the words – everything seems real to her. But, like I said, it's an initial diagnosis from my prognosis of her. She might have paranoid schizophrenia, however, this 'man' has quite a presence within her – it might be dissociated personality disorder."

"But the hospital – all those guys?" Mai asked.

"I'm sorry?" Midori looked slightly puzzled.

"Any time she decided to go on a date, the man would turn up in a hospital bed the next day beaten badly. The only thing was, they'd never talk, just yell at her if she ever visited."

Midori let the information settle in; she chose her next words cautiously. "It is possible, if she has another personality, that it might have been her – though this is all speculation," she added quickly when she saw the rage flicker over Mai's eyes.

"And…and…J-Jou?" She held back her tears.

"We won't ever know until she's ready to talk."

Mai nodded. "I can't do this. I thought I could, for Jou, but I can't. I need to go." She pushed her chair back quickly and started towards the door. Midori went after her.

"I want to see her."

Midori looked back at Marik and then to Mai who stood at the door, stopped by his words.

"Excuse me?" She called out to a nurse. She stopped and looked to the doctor. "Can you please take this man to Room 1289?"

The nurse nodded. Midori smiled, she led Mai out the door before turning back to Marik and nodding. He made eye contact with her; an involuntary shiver ran down her back. He smiled at her as he followed the nurse down the hall.

'_Always the ones that say nothing.'_ Midori thought as she led Mai to the main entrance.

-II-

'_He's coming Shizuka! Faster! Faster!'_

Through pools of blood, mud, and water she ran. Every once in a while looking down to find corpses, but she would keep her head up so it wouldn't make her sick.

'_Why did he have to kill so many people? All of them died because me…it's all my fault.'_

Wiping the tears that had welled up in her olive green eyes she forced herself to concentrate and look ahead. Her foot suddenly drowned in a pool of blood and mud, twisting her ankle and causing her to fall on something that felt as if the warmth had been sucked dry.

'_This body…so familiar.'_

Attempting to keep her cool she slowly, very slowly pushed herself off the body.

'_That hair…'_

"This is…" She lifted the head. Lifeless olive green eyes stared back at her. "Me…"

She dropped her motionless body and crawled away. Leaning against a brick wall she brought her legs to her chest and sobbed.

'_It's impossible. I'm here.'_ She pinched herself and felt the pain. _'Yes, I'm alive, it's all in my head.'_

"_Is that what they're telling you now Shizuka? That you're crazy?"_ His voice rang strongly around her. Suffocating her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to scramble away from his sight.

"_Haven't you learned already angel?"_ He began. "_No one can keep me from you_," he whispered.

From her small room she looked up at the metal door that separated her from the outside world. That told everyone that she was dangerous and unstable. He looked back at her. Again, his eyes.

"_No one…"_


End file.
